


Призраки замка Аргайл

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, Mysticism, Out of Character, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: После неудавшегося Армагеддона у Кроули и Азирафаэля отбирают магию, предоставив им возможность пожить так, как живут обычные люди. Они не стали терять времени даром и решили провести время с пользой, отправившись в отпуск в Шотландию. Однако шотландские замки имеют одну неприятную особенность - там всегда происходят какие-то странности.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: LVL 2.1: тексты G-T (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Можно рассматривать как кроссовер с "Ведьмаком" и оригинальными работами (список ниже)
> 
> 2\. В тексте использованы локации и персонажи из работ:  
> — ["Лук для дочери маркграфа"](ficbook.net/readfic/6767939) и ["На пороге зимы"](ficbook.net/readfic/7914280) авторства Окно на восток (Akka Holm);  
> — ["Баллада без слов"](ficbook.net/readfic/8977404) авторства Mind_Game's  
> — ["Когда плачут ангелы"](ficbook.net/readfic/8653031) и ["Приключения Честера Уитфорда, эсквайра"](ficbook.net/readfic/9788038) авторства Энена  
> — ["Лютик в Зазеркалье"](ficbook.net/readfic/9197452) авторства Luchien.

Капал противный мелкий дождь. Кроули шёл медленно, оглядываясь раз за разом. После пожара в книжном Азирафаэля он стал буквально звездой всех лондонских газет. Видимо, Адам, чудесно восстановив и книжный, и «Бентли», совершенно не подумал о том, что не мешало бы ещё стереть память журналистам. Кроули мог бы сам это сделать, одним щелчком пальцев отправив их изучать вересковые пустоши где-нибудь на окраине Шотландии. Но была в том одна проблема — сколько он ни щёлкал, журналисты из-под его окон никуда не исчезали. Точно так же, как и от ангельского книжного. Ни у него, ни у Азирафаэля магии, чтобы избавиться от назойливых папарацци, больше не было. Ангел в этой ситуации нашёл гениальный выход: он попросту закрыл книжный на несколько замков, так что спустя пару дней журналистам банально надоело торчать почти в самом центре Лондона возле запертой двери, и они перебрались караулить под дом Кроули. Кто и как узнал, где он живёт, демон предпочитал не думать, потому что иначе этому «умнику», который додумался запостить его адрес в Интернете, грозила бы долгая и адски мучительная смерть. 

И вот уже четвёртое или пятое утро подряд он выглядывал в окно и видел одну и ту же картину: пять (иногда шесть) машин, на капотах которых, словно гагары на утёсах, расселись журналисты с камерами и диктофонами наготове. Кроули злобно шипел, задёргивая окно плотными тёмными шторами, и искал способ выбраться из дома, чтобы навестить Азирафаэля и вместе подумать, как вообще с этим бороться . К счастью, сегодняшний вечер оказался как нельзя более подходящим. 

Дождь разогнал журналистов по домам или по редакциям (Кроули на это было глубоко наплевать), и теперь на улицу можно было выйти более-менее спокойно. «Бентли», к сожалению, всё это время стоял возле ангельского книжного, поэтому до него приходилось идти пешком. После памятного похищения из Гайд-парка в теле Азирафаэля, которое окончилось «приглашением» в гости к Гавриилу и компании, Кроули теперь всегда ходил с оглядкой, опасаясь нового покушения. Но пока что обе конторы решили оставить своих подопечных в покое. Хотя Кроули не сомневался, что за ними по-прежнему пристально следят. 

Возле книжного Азирафаэля тоже никого не было; дождь разогнал всех по домам или тёплым пабам, где можно было пропустить кружечку-другую пива. Кроули снова оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что точно не привёл «хвоста», и по-особому постучал в дверь. Со стороны это выглядело глупо и создавалось впечатление, что у него мания преследования, но демон слишком хорошо знал, с кем в принципе имеет дело, поэтому считал, что осторожность лишней не будет. 

— Ты чего приходишь, как в шпионском детективе? — спросил Азирафаэль, открывая дверь и пропуская его в магазин. — За тобой гонятся, что ли?

— Почти. — Кроули вытер ноги о лежащий около порога коврик с приветственной надписью. — Возле моей квартиры почти неделю дежурит толпа журналистов. Тут хочешь не хочешь, а превратишься в шпиона. 

— Они всё ещё не уехали? 

— Нет, будь они благословенны. — Кроули по-хозяйски прошёл через весь магазин и поднялся на второй этаж, где жил Азирафаэль. Тот тоже поднялся следом, но свернул на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. — Нам надо что-то с этим делать, ангел. Надо что-то делать, — прознёс Кроули, когда Азирафаэль вернулся в гостиную. 

— И что ты собрался делать? — убийственно спокойным тоном спросил ангел, расставляя на столе вазочки с печеньем и чашки. — Обойдёмся без алкоголя, — заметил он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Кроули. — Я не желаю испытывать на себе все прелести человеческого похмелья. 

Кроули прошипел что-то маловразумительное, но спорить с Азирафаэлем не стал. Налил себе чаю и, взяв из вазочки печенье, устроился поудобнее. 

— Так всё-таки есть у тебя хоть какие-то идеи? — Азирафаэль тоже отхлебнул из своей чашки, но чай оказался слишком горячим, и он отставил её в сторону. — Что ты хочешь предложить? 

— То же, что и раньше предлагал, — сдержанно ответил Кроули. — Сбежать. Можно не на Альфу Центавра, можно чуть ближе, учитывая, что у нас отобрали магию. Всё-таки на Земле без неё проще жить, чем где-либо ещё.

— Мне не нравится настрой на «сбежать». — Азирафаэль поджал губы. — Всё-таки они, — он показал пальцем сначала вниз, а потом вверх, — от нас не отцепятся. Можно сформулировать это мягче.

— Например?

— Например… отпуск. — Лицо ангела просияло, будто гирлянда на рождественской ёлке. — Нам нужен отпуск. 

Кроули не ответил ничего, лишь достал из кармана телефон. Вбил запрос в поисковой системе и с минуту шерстил предложенные ссылки, после чего повернул гаджет экраном к Азирафаэлю. Там была изображена карта Шотландии, точнее, одного из её округов — Аргайл-и-Бьют.

— И? — спросил Азирафаэль, прочитав название округа и его крупнейших городов. — Предлагаешь туда поехать?

— Почему бы и нет? Посмотри, какая там красота. — Кроули нажал ещё на одну ссылку, и на экране высветилась страница классического шотландского замка, в котором, если верить предоставленной информации, размещался довольно неплохой отель с колоритом старой доброй Шотландии. 

Азирафаэль пробежал глазами яркую страницу, где едва ли дифирамбы не пели достаточно старому, но тем не менее качественно отремонтированному замку, где с конца весны и до конца осени принимали группы туристов и исторических реконструкторов. Автором статьи об этом отеле значился некий Юлиан Панкрац, но Азирафаэлю это имя не сказало ровным счётом ничего, поэтому он дочитал её и вернул телефон Кроули. 

— Цены там тоже красивые, — заметил он. — Но сама идея мне нравится. Вот только от журналистов ты и там не отделаешься, если не предпримешь что-то совсем уже экстраординарное. 

— Не волнуйся, ангел, у меня есть одна идея. Уверен, она сработает в любом случае, — отмахнулся Кроули. Азирафаэль уже не стал допытываться, что это была за идея, надеясь, что друг сам ему потом всё расскажет.

Чай уже давно остыл, а ангел и демон обсуждали возможность наконец-то отдохнуть по-человечески. Старый и сонный замок Аргайл ждали настоящие приключения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


	2. Chapter 2

Над пустошью вставал густой утренний туман, сквозь который замок едва-едва виднелся. Если бы не встроенный навигатор в автомобиле, Лютик непременно заблудился бы по пути. На улице стояла ясная и тёплая середина сентября и казалось, что лето и не заканчивалось ещё. Вот только туманы по утрам и желтеющая трава и листья на деревьях указывали, что золотоволосая осень понемногу входила в свои права. 

Лютик сбавил скорость до минимума и включил фары, чтобы ни во что не врезаться и не съехать с трассы. Создавалось впечатление, будто это не машина едет по дороге, окружённая плотным маревом, а неведомое существо с горящими глазами продирается сквозь густые облака по неизведанным землям. Хорошо ещё, что дорожный указатель, показывающий поворот к Аргайлу, был снабжён светоотражателем, поэтому пропустить его даже в таком густом тумане было довольно тяжело. Стараясь не съехать с асфальтового покрытия, Лютик свернул к замку. 

Величественная шотландская громада вырастала из тумана постепенно, понемногу открывая свои тайны. Под колёсами зашуршал гравий, которым были выложены последние полторы мили подъезда к замку. Лютик улыбнулся, вспоминая, как дедушка Джиллиан чуть не воевал со строителями, чтобы не позволить им проложить асфальт под самые ворота. Мол, это убьёт аутентичность замка. Сейчас, глядя на Аргайл с вершины холма, на котором пришлось немного притормозить, Лютик не мог не согласиться со стариком — гравийная дорожка выглядела действительно атмосферно.

Припарковав машину возле замка, Лютик постучал в тяжёлую дубовую дверь. Несмотря на то, что территорию вокруг замка удалось хоть немного облагородить (по крайней мере получилось проложить асфальтовую и гравийную дорогу от основной трассы и нанять садовника), сам он всё ещё нуждался в хорошем ремонте, а одно крыло — в полной перестройке. Но всё это нужно было делать очень осторожно и аккуратно, чтобы не нарушить ту атмосферность, которая присуща лишь старинным замкам. 

Прошло, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем немного рассохшаяся дверь протяжно заскрипела и открылась. На пороге, придерживая её рукой, стояла девушка в синем вязаном свитере и клетчатой чёрно-серой юбке.

— Привет, Джилл. — Лютик не сдержал счастливой улыбки.

— Привет. — Джиллиан тоже улыбнулась и пропустила его внутрь. — Извини, что пришлось немного подождать. Боялась, что пироги подгорят, если я их оставлю надолго. 

— Пироги, говоришь? — Лютик шумно потянул носом воздух, но заметил насмешливый взгляд хозяйки и смутился. Джиллиан хихикнула, и Лютик тоже засмеялся. 

— Именно. С яблоками. Так что ты очень вовремя приехал. 

Лютик подождал, пока Джиллиан управится с замкóм, и направился на кухню. Туристы, жившие здесь последние недели две или три, уже съехали, поэтому сейчас в замке было непривычно тихо. Лютик оглянулся по сторонам. За два года на деньги, вырученные за проводимые в Аргайле фестивали, Джиллиан с дедушкой смогли немного «подлатать» его: сделать ремонт в некоторых комнатах и начать перекрывать прохудившуюся крышу. Видимо, помогало и то, что Лютик почти все гонорары за концерты и продажи альбомов отдавал на ремонт замка. Да и Джиллиан сумела привлечь меценатов, помогавших деньгами и искавших сезонных рабочих, которые работали в отеле в разгар туристического сезона, потому что после того как Лютик и Джилл общими силами развернули в Интернете целую рекламную кампанию, поток отдыхающих заметно увеличился. Вот и сейчас в одной из комнат, переделанной под ресепшн, настойчиво звонил телефон, возвещавший, что появились ещё желающие насладиться красотами нетронутой шотландской природы. 

— Алло? — Джиллиан едва успела поднять трубку. — Конечно. — Она взяла с подставки стикер и начала записывать данные предполагаемых клиентов. — Мистер Честер Уитфорд и мистер Джон Смит, два одноместных номера… На какой срок желаете забронировать номера? — Джиллиан бросила на Лютика странный взгляд. — Нет, у нас, конечно, предусмотрено длительное проживание, с этим проблем не будет, можете не беспокоиться. Хорошо, будем вас ждать.

— Странные клиенты? — спросил Лютик, внимательно слушавший весь разговор.

— Запросили номер на неопределённый срок. Такого у нас ещё не было. — Джиллиан приклеила стикер на специальную доску. Позже, когда клиенты приедут заселяться, эти данные запишутся в толстую бухгалтерскую книгу, где вёлся обычно весь учёт. 

— Так это же хорошо, — пожал плечами Лютик. — Дольше будут жить — больше заплатят.

— И то правда. Ладно, идём уже чай пить. А то пироги остынут. 

***

— Ну и зачем ты забронировал нам номера под вымышленными именами? — Азирафаэль скрестил на груди руки и поджал губы, как делал почти всегда, когда демон безбожно врал в его присутствии. 

— Чтобы привлекать как можно меньше внимания, — просто ответил Кроули. — Конечно, наши имена могут сделать этому неприметному отелю хорошую рекламу, но я сомневаюсь, что она ему нужна именно такая. 

— Хорошо, допустим, — согласился с такой логикой Азирафаэль. — Но ведь документы! Где ты собираешься их брать? Магии у нас, как ты помнишь, нет, и, возможно, ещё нескоро появится. Или… Только не говори, что ты собираешься воспользоваться поддельными документами! 

— А почему нет? Что в этом такого? 

— Кроули, это противозаконно! — Азирафаэль воскликнул так, будто увидел перед собой не демона, с которым дружил шесть тысяч лет, а гигантского ядовитого скорпиона. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что меня это остановит? — Кроули изогнул бровь, смотря на Азирафаэля, будто на маленького ребёнка, ляпнувшего какую-то глупость. 

— Тебя-то нет, но… — Ангел запнулся, собираясь сказать что-то в духе «но я в этом не участвую», но понял, что вылезшее непонятно откуда любопытство настойчиво уговаривает его всё-таки поддаться на эту авантюру. — Подожди, — он наконец понял, о какой идее говорил вчера Кроули, — ты что, это уже давно задумал? 

— Ну, были у меня кое-какие мысли в эту сторону, — туманно ответил Кроули.

— Кое-какие? — недоверчиво переспросил Азирафаэль.

— Ладно, ангел, тебе я расскажу, так и быть. — Кроули выглядел сейчас словно младшеклассник, собирающийся поведать закадычному другу самый большой секрет своей жизни. — Я знаю одного человека, который занимается подделкой документов. В своё время я вышел на него через Шедвелла. Некто мистер Слик.

— Какая удачная у него фамилия[1], однако, — фыркнул Азирафаэль.

— Ангел, мне кажется, или ты против? — Кроули снова состроил удивлённо-недоверчивое лицо, и Азирафаэль сдался.

— Я же понимаю, что это всё равно неизбежно, — произнес он, — и ты всё сделаешь по-своему. Звони своему мистеру Слику. 

— Я лучше к нему съезжу. — Кроули рывком поднялся с дивана и раньше, чем Азирафаэль успел что-нибудь возразить, вылетел из комнаты. 

Вернулся демон только вечером, довольный донельзя. Положил перед Азирафаэлем два новеньких паспорта на имя Честера Уитфорда и Джона Смита. Рядом он положил ещё и водительские документы на имя всё того же Джона Смита. 

— Всё, что требуется от тебя — только фотография в новом имидже, — заявил Кроули, глядя на то, как Азирафаэль заинтересованно рассматривает паспорт. 

— Ты свой сменить уже успел, как я погляжу. 

— Конечно. — Кроули покрутился вокруг своей оси. — Тебе нравится?

— М-м-м… — протянул Азирафаэль, внимательно рассматривая новый внешний вид демона. — Немного необычно. Но неплохо. Правда, мне нужно будет время, чтобы к нему привыкнуть. 

Кроули к смене имиджа подошёл со всей возможной ответственностью: теперь его не то что журналисты, но даже «коллеги» из Адской Канцелярии не узнали бы. Он покрасил волосы, превратившись из ярко-рыжего в шатена, привычный чёрный костюм он сменил на коричневый в мелкую полоску. Но то, что от классических чёрных туфель он перешёл к красно-белым молодёжным кедам, так удивительно не сочетавшимся с костюмом, поразило Азирафаэля больше всего. Себе он тоже присмотрел определённый образ, но был абсолютно уверен, что Кроули его не одобрит, потому что он сильно отдавал викторианской эпохой. Но Азирафаэлю он жутко нравился, и ничего ангел с этим поделать не мог. Поэтому решил, что о его выборе Кроули узнает уже постфактум. Собственно говоря, о своём видении стиля демон Азирафаэля не предупреждал, так почему это должен делать он? 

— А что насчёт тебя? — поинтересовался Кроули, видя, что Азирафаэль пока не менял ничего в своём внешнем виде. — Как собираешься перевоплощаться ты?

— Завтра увидишь, — хитро усмехнулся ангел. — Напомни мне только, на какое число ты забронировал номера в отеле?

— На пятнадцатое. Так что ещё несколько дней в запасе, чтобы всё уладить, у нас есть.

Смена имиджа, возможно, им и не нужна была так сильно, как новые документы, но Кроули решил перестраховаться и заткнуть все «дыры», в которые могли пролезть коварные журналисты. Их он ненавидел больше, чем всю адскую контору, вместе взятую. Потому что быть в центре внимания — самая худшая пытка для существа, привыкшего всегда находиться в тени и не привлекать к себе особого интереса. В определённых рамках, естественно, но сейчас такое оно скорее раздражало, чем подпитывало демоническое самолюбие.

Азирафаэль предложил Кроули снова заночевать у него, и демон решил не отказываться. В конце концов, когда ещё им выпадет вот такая возможность просто посидеть за чашкой чая и пообщаться на темы, отвлечённые от чудес, вражды двух контор и Армагеддона. 

***

Кроули ещё спал, когда Азирафаэль отправился в барбершоп, чтобы постричься и покраситься. Он искренне надеялся, что хохотать над его желанием сменить цвет волос там не будут. Потому что в разные века его походы в подобные заведения ограничивались только стрижкой и уходом за бакенбардами, когда они были. Но покраска… Азирафаэль был свято уверен, что этот аспект ухода за волосами является прерогативой исключительно женщин и что его за подобный заказ засмеют. Но, к его большому удивлению, парикмахер отнёсся к нему с пониманием и даже дал Азирафаэлю несколько советов касаемо наиболее подходящего цвета. Итогом нескольких часов мучений стала кудрявая тёмная шевелюра. На удивление, ангелу это даже понравилось, потому что до этого он понятия не имел, как ему уже приелся белый цвет. Следующим на очереди был костюм. 

Азирафаэль прилежно обошёл все бутики, находившиеся в том же торговом центре, что и барбершоп, но все чёрные костюмы, которые ему предлагали, напоминали либо свадебные, либо похоронные. Ни на одно, ни на другое событие он пока ещё не торопился. Он вежливо благодарил продавцов и уходил, оставляя их жалостливо вздыхать по несостоявшейся покупке. 

Спустя два часа бесцельного кружения по торговому центру Азирафаэль уже отчаялся найти себе подходящий наряд, в котором не стыдно было бы выйти в люди. Его спасением стал небольшой малоприметный магазинчик, больше похожий на театральную костюмерную. Хотя скорее это была швейная мастерская, где вместе с перешивкой ещё и торговали всякой всячиной, начиная с сувениров и заканчивая верхней одеждой. Азирафаэлю казалось, что он попал под настоящее наваждение — ему нравилось абсолютно всё, что предлагал консультант, и выбрать что-то одно выглядело непосильной задачей. Но понемногу, шаг за шагом вырисовывался желаемый образ. Азирафаэль очнулся только тогда, когда консультант объявил «готово». На столе рядом с примерочной высился ворох одежды, которая не подошла или не понравилась, и ангел, бросив на неё критический взгляд, подошёл к зеркалу. 

На миг он забыл, как дышать. Это было именно то, что он хотел. Азирафаэль повертелся перед зеркалом, чтобы убедиться, что костюм, состоящий из жилетки и приталенных брюк, сидит идеально, а воротник рубашки расстёгнут ровно на столько пуговиц, чтобы можно было рассмотреть шейный платок из бордового шёлка. Довершали образ длинное серо-зелёное пальто и чёрные лакированные туфли. Азирафаэль заинтересованно посматривал на высокие сапоги из крокодильей кожи, но понимал, что в сапогах в сентябре будет выглядеть нелепо даже в болотистой и холодной Шотландии. Поэтому от них пришлось отказаться. А вот перед обаянием солнцезащитных очков с круглыми стёклами, так удивительно похожих на очки Кроули, и цилиндра (судя по стилю, родом откуда-то из эпохи королевы Виктории) под цвет пальто ангел устоять не смог. 

— Вы случаем не на фестиваль реконструкторов в Аргайл собираетесь? — спросила продавщица, пока упаковывала товар. — А то у нас в последнее время только они и закупаются. 

Слух Азирафаэля зацепился за слово «Аргайл», но измученный шопингом мозг отказался подсказывать, откуда ему может быть оно известно. Он промолчал в ответ, и продавщица больше ни о чём не спрашивала, только назвала сумму, которую нужно было заплатить за покупки. Расплатившись, Азирафаэль попрощался с девушкой и вышел из магазина. Только взглянув на большие электронные часы, украшавшие одну из стен торгового центра и показывающие три часа пополудни, он вспомнил, что не взял с собой телефон. Старый кнопочный мобильник так и остался лежать на столе в комнате. Азирафаэль тихо ахнул — Кроули наверняка уже перерыл половину Лондона в поисках своего друга. Нужно было торопиться домой. 

***

Азирафаэль и не рассчитывал, что его будут встречать с распростёртыми объятиями, но то, как Кроули встретил него буквально с порога, его ошарашило. Он мял в пальцах ручки магазинного пакета, чувствуя себя провинившимся школьником.

— Ангел, чтоб тебе... — Кроули носился по комнате, будто ему пропеллер в зад воткнули. — Где ты был? Я тут чуть не поседел. Я уж думал, что тебя снова… Снова… Снова забрали. — Он ткнул пальцем в потолок и едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть. Рай оставил в его памяти не самые лучшие воспоминания.

— Я всего лишь делал то же, что и ты — менял имидж, — твёрдо ответил Азирафаэль. 

— Это я заметил. — Кроули кивнул на его крашеные волосы. — И как? Получилось?

— Сейчас увидишь. — Азирафаэль засиял аки солнышко и помчался в комнату, чтобы переодеться. Кроули удобно устроился в кресле и принялся листать новостную ленту в твиттере.

Прошло, наверное, с четверть часа или даже больше, когда переодетый Азирафаэль появился на пороге своей комнаты. 

— Ну как тебе? — спросил он, довольно улыбаясь в ожидании реакции друга. 

Кроули застыл соляным столбом. Даже звук упавшего на пол телефона не смог привести его в чувство. Какое-то время он просто таращился на Азирафаэля, пытаясь подобрать упавшую челюсть. 

— Эт-то ч-что? — кое-как выдавил из себя демон. 

— Как что? — неподдельно удивился Азирафаэль. — Смена имиджа. 

— Ангел, просто скажи… Скажи мне… Какого… Какого ты сейчас похож на гребаного кота Базилио?! — Кроули буквально взвизгнул, но далекий от мультфильмов Азирафаэль шутку не оценил и простодушно спросил:

— Это из-за цилиндра, да? По цвету не подходит?

— Какой цилиндр, ангел? Какой цилиндр? Ты себя в зеркало видел? Да в таком виде никто уже лет сто не ходит! 

— А мне нравится, — уперся Азирафаэль. — У меня, между прочим, стиль эпатажного писателя. Как его там? — Он взял со стола лежащий там со вчерашнего дня паспорт и, открыв его на первой странице, прочитал: — Честера Уитфорда. 

— Ладно… Ладно, допустим, — сдался Кроули, видя, что Азирафаэля не переубедить. — Но очки! Ангел, зачем они тебе? 

— Мне показалось, что они подчёркивают образ. Да и с твоими они немного схожи.

— О, Сатана, этот ангел доведёт меня до инфаркта. — Кроули порывисто выдохнул и поднялся с кресла. Он не мог не признать, что образ у Азирафаэля довольно интересный, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что так тот жутко похож на вороватого кота из советского фильма, который Кроули не поленился в своё время посмотреть в оригинале и с тех пор неоднократно пересматривал. 

— Между прочим, ты в этом своём полосатом костюме и кедах тоже кое-кого напоминаешь, — выпустил шпильку Азирафаэль. 

— И кого же? — удивился Кроули. Уж сколько фильмов и мультфильмов он пересмотрел, но ни у кого похожего образа не видел.

— Доктора Кто. Того самого, который на полицейской будке летает, что внутри больше, чем снаружи.

— Очень похоже? — удручённо спросил Кроули, посмотрев зачем-то на свои кеды. Азирафаэль кивнул. 

— Эх, а я так рассчитывал на оригинальность. 

***

С паспортами удалось уладить всё даже быстрее, чем Кроули рассчитывал, так что к пятнадцатому числу для выезда в Шотландию всё было готово. Расставаться на длительное время со своим «Бентли» Кроули не собирался, хоть Азирафаэль и утверждал, что автомобиль слишком приметный, поэтому решено было, что в Аргайл они поедут всё же машиной. Но, видимо, оба не учли того, что в сидячем положении нужно будет провести более девяти часов. Хорошо ещё, что их организмы были всё же больше ангельскими и демоническими, чем человеческими, поэтому удавалось сэкономить немного времени на остановках на заправках исключительно ради того, чтобы сходить в туалет или купить какой-нибудь бургер для перекуса. Однако под конец пути Азирафаэль уже кряхтел, словно столетняя старуха, что отсидел себе зад, что у него ноет спина и колени и что ему жутко надоело однообразие видов по обе стороны от дороги. Потому что достаточно было выехать за пределы Англии, как потянулись однообразные равнины, где кроме пасущихся стад коров и овец не было ничего. Мелкие деревушки и фермы, которые они проезжали, лишь изредка разбавляли бесконечную зелень и ничего, кроме зелени. Кроули стоически выдерживал это однообразие хотя бы из-за того, что ему нужно было следить за дорогой, потому что терпеть нотации Азирафаэля ещё и по поводу каждого сбитого зайца на пути он бы просто не смог. Правда, заменой этому стали нотации по поводу стиля вождения и допустимой скорости. Но к этому Кроули уже давно привык, поэтому слушал вполуха, отвлекаясь скорее на переключение музыки в проигрывателе, потому что «Бентли» каждый раз упорно включал Queen после того, как заданный плейлист заканчивался. 

***

К Аргайлу приехали уже ближе к ночи, потратив последние минут сорок на то, чтобы не сбиться с пути на запутанных подъездах к замку в поднявшемся с озёр и болот тумане. Глядя на то, как утопают в почти непроглядной серой массе фонари, освещавшие замок и дорожки к нему, легко можно было поверить в фей-светляков или болотные огни. Стоял полнейший штиль, но где-то неподалеку всё равно что-то шуршало. Азирафаэль решил, что это какие-нибудь мелкие грызуны копошатся в траве. Но тем не менее серая громада старинного замка, в котором размещался отель, выглядела довольно мрачно. Лишь в нескольких окнах в западном крыле горел свет, остальные же потопали во мраке, а стены и крыша контурами обрисовывали место, где заканчивается замок и начинается сине-фиолетовое покрывало неба. 

— Красиво здесь, правда? — спросил Кроули, доставая из багажника свой чемодан и чемодан Азирафаэля. 

— Днём, когда нет тумана, возможно. Но сейчас не хватает только Джека-фонаря и привидений. Чисто тебе Хэллоуинская ночь, — отозвался Азирафаэль, оглянувшись по сторонам. 

— А это хорошая идея, — хмыкнул Кроули. Поставленная на сигнализацию машина приветливо мигнула фарами, и они оба направились в отель, чтобы успеть заселиться, пока служащие не разошлись по домам. — Можем задержаться до самого Хэллоуина, чтобы посмотреть, как его здесь празднуют. Уверен, это будет самое колоритное празднование в твоей жизни, ангел.

— Знаешь, какая-то часть моей интуиции подсказывает, что нам и без Хэллоуина в этой глуши хватит приключений.

Кроули спорить не стал. С их умением влипать в неприятности в этом можно было даже не сомневаться. 

Внутри отель тоже выглядел так, будто время здесь остановилось. Азирафаэль невольно улыбнулся: его ожидания оправдались в полной мере. Больше всего он боялся, что та аутентичность традиционного шотландского замка, которая встретила их снаружи, будет утрачена внутри. Но, к счастью, электрическая проводка не ползла прямо по стенам, светильники искусно маскировались под старинные подсвечники, а розеток было вообще не видно. 

Рядом с девушкой, работавшей за стойкой регистрации, стоял уже седой, но ещё довольно крепкий мужчина, одетый в традиционный шотландский костюм. Такой же расцветки одежда была и на девушке, только уже более современная. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Кроули. — Мы бронировали два номера на пятнадцатое число. 

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась девушка в ответ и пощёлкала клавишами. — Мистер Смит и мистер Уитфорд, верно? 

— Именно, — кивнул Азирафаэль. 

— Очень приятно. — Девушка выдала ему и Кроули бумаги, которые нужно было заполнить для заселения. — Меня зовут Джиллиан Кэмпбелл, а это мой дедушка — Александр Кэмпбелл.

— Приятно познакомиться. — Азирафаэль подал старику руку, и тот, смерив ангела суровым взглядом, пожал её. 

— Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится, — произнёс он с чудовищным шотландским акцентом. Азирафаэлю показалось, что он пересиливает себя, чтобы говорить по-английски. 

— Ваш замок очень красивый. Я таких раньше нигде не видел, — в разговор вклинился Кроули. Он уже заполнил свои бумаги и отдал их Джиллиан. 

— Не думаю, что вы бывали во многих настоящих шотландских замках. Большинство из них — лишь жалкая пародия, призванная кормить праздную толпу, которой ничего, кроме развлечений, не нужно. Мой же замок был, есть и, надеюсь, останется оплотом старой гордой Шотландии. — Мистер Кэмпбелл бросил выразительный взгляд на свою внучку, но та проигнорировала его, то ли действительно будучи настолько занятой бумагами и заполнением электронной базы данных клиентов, то ли стараясь не дать старику повода разворчаться ещё больше. 

Кроули тоже тактично смолчал. В своё время он достаточно прошатался по подобным «оплотам», подбрасывая дров в вечно тлеющий костёр ненависти шотландских горцев к захватчикам-англичанам. Тогда, после восстания якобитов, адский план был перевыполнен на пару десятилетий вперёд. 

Азирафаэль тоже закончил с заполнением нужных бумаг и теперь разглядывал убранство отеля, любуясь портретами предыдущих Кэмпбеллов и огромным родовым деревом во всю стену, где были записаны фамилии всех, кто когда-либо принадлежал к этому роду, начиная с самого первого Кэмпбелла, заложившего фундамент замка. Кроули слово за слово втянул старого хозяина в разговор, и теперь их голоса звучали откуда-то из глубины лабиринта коридоров.

— Мисс Кэмпбелл, скажите, а у вас привидения в замке есть? — спросил Азирафаэль, чтобы не стоять рядом с Джиллиан истуканом. 

— Если хорошо поискать, то, думаю, найдутся, — улыбнулась та. — А вообще с замком связана одна мрачная легенда о графе, делавшем механизмы из человеческих скелетов, которые двигались как живые. А однажды, говорят, он сделал живую куклу, очень правдоподобно изображавшую его умершую жену. 

— Как интересно. — Азирафаэль опёрся локтями на стойку и весь обратился в слух. — И что с ним случилось потом? 

— Его выслали из страны, — просто ответила Джиллиан. — Нянька графской дочери пожаловалась властям, что её хозяин занимается колдовством и чернокнижничеством, и графа арестовали. Но говорят, что он потом ещё и героем стал. Во время войны спас замок от осады благодаря своей смекалке и изобретательности. 

— Какая интересная история, — произнёс Азирафаэль. — Думаю, она станет хорошим… — Договорить ему не дал скрип открывающейся двери. В проём, словно фурия, влетела высокая брюнетка в длинном синем плаще, больше похожем на средневековую накидку. Азирафаэль взглянул на своё пальто — не он один решил вырядиться странно. Это место, судя по всему, привлекало любителей странностей. 

— Вы обещали мне отель класса «люкс», — фыркнула женщина сопровождавшему её мужчине. Он семенил рядом с ней и едва ли не кланялся. — А это что? В какую глушь вы меня привезли, мистер Панкрац? Да здесь даже дороги нормальной нет!

Женщина швырнула на стойку шляпу, которую держала в руках, и та по инерции проехалась по гладкой поверхности и шлёпнулась в руки Джиллиан.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мисс? — поинтересовалась Джиллиан. 

— Мне нужен номер, чтобы переночевать. Желательно хоть с какими-нибудь удобствами. — Женщина осмотрелась по сторонам и скривилась. 

— Сейчас всё организуем, — успокоила её Джиллиан. — Только, будьте добры, подождите пару минут, я закончу оформлять документы мистера Уитфорда. 

— Мисс Тимере[2], я надеюсь, вы задержитесь хотя бы до начала фестиваля? Вы очень много потеряете, если пропустите его. 

Азирафаэлю показалось, что сопровождавший её парень сейчас упадёт на колени перед этой женщиной, таким умоляющим были его взгляд и выражение лица.

— Фестиваль? Какой фестиваль? — Кроули появился неожиданно, будто чёрт из табакерки, и Азирафаэль резко оглянулся, едва не сбросив с головы цилиндр. Старика Кэмпбелла видно не было, вероятно, он отправился к себе. 

— Через несколько дней в Аргайле начнётся фестиваль народных шотландских баллад и соревнования исторических реконструкторов, — встрял тот самый мужчина, который прибыл вместе с незнакомкой. — Для постояльцев отеля вход бесплатный. 

— О, думаю, это будет интересно, — покачал головой Кроули. Азирафаэль же не мог отвести взгляд от стоящей рядом женщины. Было в ней что-то притягательное, что-то такое, что заставляло следить за каждым её движением. — Ангел, ты идёшь? — Кроули уже успел забрать у Джиллиан ключи от их номеров и позвал Азирафаэля за собой, вероятно, забыв, что сейчас у них другие имена. Джиллиан проводила их долгим взглядом, в котором читалось странное понимание, и занялась новой клиенткой. 

— Ваше имя, пожалуйста, — попросила она, обращаясь к темноволосой незнакомке. Азирафаэль притормозил на лестнице, чтобы послушать.

— Аристомаха Тимере, — представилась женщина, но профессию её ангел узнать не успел: Кроули опять позвал его. 

***

— Я думал, она меня доконает. — Лютик едва дождался, когда Аристомаха обустроится в своём номере. Джиллиан поручила ему проводить гостью и показать, где она будет жить. Лютик даже готов был проглотить, что ему навязали роль портье, только бы удалось уговорить Аристомаху остаться подольше. 

— Зачем ты вообще её сюда привёз? — шипела Джиллиан, перегнувшись через стойку. Точно так же полулежал сейчас на стойке и Лютик. — Ты же знаешь, какой у неё характер.

— Джилл, лучше неё никто не сможет написать о нашем фестивале. А если она похвалит ещё и отель — туристы потекут к нам рекой.

— А если не похвалит, Лютик? Ты же сам слышал, что она говорила, едва переступила порог. Лютик, если она напишет о нас разгромную статью, дедушка этого не переживёт. Ты же знаешь, что он и так скрепя сердце дал разрешение на проведение здесь фестивалей и прочей, как он говорил, мишуры. Если Аристомахе у нас не понравится — нам крышка! На отеле тогда можно будет поставить крест. 

— Есть у меня одна идея, Джилл. — Лютик побарабанил пальцами по стойке. — Только ты мне должна в этом помочь.

— Что за идея? — Джиллиан заинтересованно наклонилась поближе, и Лютик зашептал ей на ухо. — Ты с ума сошёл?! — чуть не крикнула она, но вовремя спохватилась и понизила голос до громкого шёпота. 

— Это единственный выход, Джилл. Иначе никак. — Лютик развел руками. 

— Хорошо, что нужно делать мне? 

— Отвлекать своего дедушку. Потому что я боюсь, он слишком стар для того, что я собираюсь провернуть.

— Хорошо, — вздохнув, кивнула Джиллиан. — Я согласна. Только наши новые клиенты тоже ничего не должны знать. Всё должно происходить максимально естественно.

— Слово барда, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Лютик и отбил Джиллиан «пять».

***

Ночь в замке Аргайл выдалась в высшей степени неспокойной. Видимо, Аристомаха слишком отвыкла спать на новом месте, потому что она полночи провертелась в постели, пытаясь уснуть и тревожно прислушиваясь к странным шорохам, доносившимся не то из-за стены, не то из коридора. Казалось, будто кто-то шастает этой тёмной туманной ночью по замку. Хотя, может, и вправду кто-то из постояльцев страдал лунатизмом или бессонницей, но уж точно вряд ли у кого-нибудь из них так громко скрипели кости. Аристомаха слышала древнюю легенду про призрак замка Аргайл, но всегда считала её не больше, чем выдумкой для привлечения туристов. В привидений она перестала верить лет в пять, когда старшие братья решили пошутить над ней и намотали разрисованную простыню на работающий пылесос. Но сейчас раздающиеся из коридора звуки на работающий пылесос не походили совершенно. В какой-то момент профессиональное журналистское любопытство пересилило, и Аристомаха решила выглянуть в коридор. Схватив со стола телефон и включив на нем фонарик, она вылезла из постели и осторожно выглянула за дверь. Поначалу там ничего и никого не было видно, только поскрипывало что-то в темноте, но вот в конце длинного коридора загорелся тёплый свет, колышущийся из стороны в сторону. Кто-то медленно брёл по коридору со свечой в руке. 

Воображение тут же подсунуло массу историй о привидениях и страшилок, которым место разве что в скаутском лагере после отбоя, но Аристомаха не спешила прыгать на кровать и с головой накрываться подушкой. Наоборот, она этой самой подушкой вооружилась и смело шагнула навстречу неизвестному. Неизвестное тоже шагнуло навстречу и подняло голову, так что Аристомаха смогла рассмотреть его лицо. Бледное, будто густо намазанное белилами, с глубоко запавшими глазами и острым орлиным носом, это было лицо живого мертвеца. В одной руке призрак держал толстую сальную свечу, а в другой циркуль или нечто похожее на него и что-то зубчато-круглое, похожее на деталь от часового механизма. Аристомахе казалось, будто она смотрит на стоящее напротив создание сквозь густой слой воды: видение колыхалось и шло рябью. Возможно, это была всего лишь иллюзия из-за свечи, но призрак будто находился одновременно здесь и не здесь. В том, что это призрак, Аристомаха больше не сомневалась — какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказывало, что это действительно встреча с потусторонним, самая что ни на есть настоящая. Она замерла, боясь даже дышать, отгородившись подушкой словно щитом и направив на привидение фонарик от телефона. Но призрак, видимо, не был настроен агрессивно, поэтому просто прошёл мимо, шаркая ногами. Аристомаха выдохнула лишь тогда, когда колышущийся огонёк свечи скрылся за поворотом. Она сделала пару шагов назад и опёрлась спиной на холодную каменную стену, несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув. Где-то в стороне скрипнула дверь. Аристомаха встрепенулась и мгновенно навела фонарик на источник звука. 

— Кто здесь? — почти вскрикнула она.

— Простите, мисс, если напугал вас. В этих старых замках такие скрипучие двери, что волей-неволей поверишь в истории о гремящих костями призраках.

Аристомаха выдохнула — напротив неё стоял, точно так же подсвечивая себе фонариком от телефона, тот самый мужчина, который заселялся сюда, когда она приехала. Уэнтворт, или как там его. Она случайно услышала его имя и имя его компаньона в разговоре и запоминать не собиралась. Он закрывался рукой от светящего прямо в глаза фонарика своей собеседницы, и Аристомаха опустила телефон вниз. 

— Согласна, — произнесла она. — К тому же здесь не помешало бы провести свет в коридорах.

— А по-моему, это только добавляет атмосферности. — Азирафаэль тоже опустил свой телефон вниз, и теперь они оба освещали пол, скрывая лица в полумраке. — Но помилуйте, мисс, зачем вам подушка? 

— А… Это… — Аристомаха посмотрела на подушку, которую всё ещё держала в руках. — Самое надёжное оружие против привидений. 

— Боюсь, мисс, увидев его, все привидения этого замка попрятались в страхе как можно дальше. — Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

— Очень на это надеюсь. — Аристомаха тоже улыбнулась в ответ, только улыбка получилась совсем не искренней, а какой-то больше дежурной. — Спокойной ночи, мистер… — Она запнулась, забыв, как зовут её собеседника.

— Уитфорд. — Азирафаэль быстро пришёл ей на выручку. — Честер Уитфорд.

— Да, — кивнула Аристомаха. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Уитфорд. — Она оставила Азирафаэля наедине с темнотой коридоров Аргайла и в обнимку с подушкой вернулась к себе в номер. Она уже не видела, как мнимый Честер Уитфорд почти неслышно направился туда же, куда ушёл перед этим встреченный ею призрак, — в нежилое крыло замка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Слик (slick) — скользкий тип (англ.)[↑]
> 
> [2]Тимере (timere) - бесстрашный (лат)[↑]


	3. Chapter 3

Утро в Аргайле выдалось на удивление тёплым и солнечным после вчерашнего холодного и туманного вечера. Строгого распорядка в отеле не было, кроме разве что времени завтрака, обеда и ужина, на которые, впрочем, постояльцы тоже могли являться исключительно по своему желанию. Но из-за специфики постройки замка все они ели за общим столом в так называемом трапезном зале. В былые времена еда обычно, перед тем как быть поданной на стол, готовилась здесь же, над большим очагом. Джиллиан, модернизируя замок, решила всё же немного осовременить этот процесс и перенести его на нормальную кухню с нормальным оборудованием, а очаг оставить исключительно как элемент антуража. Теперь осенью и зимой там горел небольшой огонь, рядом с которым так любили фотографироваться постояльцы, а весной и летом он пустовал, привлекая внимание разве что лепниной на каминной полке. Данью традиции многолюдных приёмов в замке остался разве что длинный стол с разделением на два уровня: для знати и для вассалов. Правда, в отеле никогда не бывало столько посетителей, чтобы приходилось занимать ещё и второй уровень, они все умещались и за первым. 

Аристомаха лениво листала меню, пытаясь определиться, чем бы ей позавтракать, под аккомпанемент Лютиковой болтовни. Тот продолжал на все лады расхваливать отель и уговаривать журналистку остаться ещё хотя бы до вечера. 

— Вы даже не представляете, сколько здесь всего интересного по вечерам происходит! — Для пущей убедительности Лютик даже руками всплеснул, но упрямству Аристомахи можно было только позавидовать. Для себя-то она уже приняла решение остаться здесь подольше, хотя бы для того, чтобы выведать тайну ночного призрака, но не говорить же об этом Лютику сразу — ещё подумает, что это его заслуга. 

— Мистер Панкрац, — Аристомаха хлопнула меню и подозвала официанта, чтобы сделать заказ, — вы так расхваливаете этот отель, как будто от того, останусь я здесь или нет, зависит ваша прибыль. Хотя, насколько мне известно, лично вы его владельцем не числитесь. Тогда в чём дело? 

— Фестиваль. — Выражение лица Лютика в этот момент можно было сравнить разве что с выражением лица заядлого игрока, поставившего на кон всё. — Вы не можете его пропустить.

— Неужели вы уже уезжаете, мисс Тимере?

Увлёкшись спором, ни Аристомаха, ни Лютик не услышали, как в зал вошёл Азирафаэль.

— К сожалению, это место не оправдало моих ожиданий, — коротко ответила Аристомаха. 

— Но вы же здесь практически ничего не видели, — сказал Азирафаэль безо всякой задней мысли, принимая из рук официанта меню. — И разве вам не хочется разгадать тайну ночного привидения? 

— Какого такого привидения? — К компании присоединился шумно зевающий Кроули. 

— Судя по всему, того, которое умудрилось ночью так напугать мисс Тимере, что она решила воевать с ним подушкой, — не сводя глаз с Аристомахи, произнёс Азирафаэль. Кроули метнул на того долгий, только ему одному понятный взгляд, а Лютик тихо хрюкнул в кулак. Аристомаха же смотрела на Азирафаэля так, будто собиралась оставить на его месте кучку дымящейся золы. Её репутация неумолимого критика рушилась на глазах из-за этого глупого пижона с дурацкой никак не поддающейся запоминанию фамилией. Лютик ей точно это припомнит.

— К вашему сведению, мистер…

Она опять запнулась, и Азирафаэль опять терпеливо ей подсказал:

— Уитфорд. Честер Уитфорд.

— Да, мистер Уитфорд. Так вот, к вашему сведению, я уже давно вышла из того возраста, когда стоит бояться привидений. А сейчас всем приятного аппетита. — Аристомаха принялась яростно пилить ножом принесённую официантом яичницу с беконом, как будто та была сделана из пластмассы. 

— Кстати, я сегодня утром прошёлся по округе, — встрял Кроули, ловко разделываясь со своим бисквитом, — и знаете, о чём говорят местные жители? 

— Понятия не имею, — фыркнула Аристомаха, явно давая понять, что ей эта тема не интересна. 

Кроули успешно проигнорировал выпад своей собеседницы.

— Они говорят, что на днях на вересковых пустошах видели эльфийские костры.

— Вы бы ещё Дикую Охоту вспомнили, мистер Смит, — снова фыркнула Аристомаха, но в этот раз в её голосе чётко послышались нотки заинтересованности. 

— Возможно, ближе ко дню осеннего равноденствия мы встретимся и с ней тоже, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от подобных мест. У них всегда особая энергетика. 

— Вы увлекаетесь паранормальными явлениями, мистер Смит? — скептически изогнула бровь Аристомаха. — Вы случайно не уфолог?

— Нет, я астрофизик. — Азирафаэль от этого утверждения поперхнулся чаем, а Кроули безмятежно продолжил: — Но подобного рода вещи тоже лежат в области моих интересов. 

Азирафаэлю так и хотелось сказать, что в области интересов Кроули одно время лежали ещё и путешествия во времени, но для оккультно-эфирных существ они оказались невозможными, и демон их подзабросил. 

— Простите, мистер Смит, но мне всё кажется, что вы слишком зачитались фэнтези.

Даже личная встреча с привидением не могла поколебать здоровый скептицизм Аристомахи и заставить её верить в то, что говорил сейчас этот человек. В конце концов, привидение могло быть и банальным розыгрышем, яркой фишкой отеля, за которую кто-то, возможно, получал хорошую зарплату. 

— К сожалению, фэнтези лежит вне области интересов моего друга, — заступился за друга Азирафаэль. — Но даже если это и неправда, разве вам, мисс Тимере, не хочется вывести на чистую воду этого шутника и развенчать местную побасёнку? 

— Мистер Уитфорд, почему моя интуиция подсказывает мне, что вы тоже хотите уговорить меня остаться? — Аристомаха отложила в сторону нож и вилку и вперила внимательный взгляд в Азирафаэля. — Уж не в сговоре ли вы с мистером Панкрацем? 

— Боже упаси! — воскликнул Лютик, а Кроули подавился остатками бисквита. 

— Думаю, мистер Панкрац имел в виду, — с истинно ангельской улыбкой сказал Азирафаэль, — что у нас и в мыслях не было строить какой-либо заговор. А вот помощь человека, мастерски владеющего таким смертоносным оружием, как подушка, нам с мистером Смитом не помешала бы. 

— Если вы, конечно, не откажетесь составить нам компанию в прогулке на пустоши, — поддакнул Кроули. 

Аристомаха перевела взгляд с Азирафаэля на Кроули, но оба доедали свой завтрак с выражением ангельского благодушия на лицах, а Лютик так вообще светился, будто рождественская ёлка, увешанная гирляндами, от того, что у него так неожиданно объявились целых два помощника и что ему не придётся ломать себе голову, чем бы ещё развлечь Аристомаху на той неделе, что осталась до проведения фестиваля. Местные легенды и жадные до них лондонцы сделают своё дело и без него. 

— Что ж, пожалуй, ещё на один день я задержусь, — согласилась после недолгой паузы Аристомаха. — Мистер Панкрац, здесь найдётся место, где можно взять напрокат велосипеды? Мы ведь не пешком на пустоши пойдём? — Она вопросительно взглянула на своих случайных компаньонов.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Кроули. Вообще-то он планировал поехать туда автомобилем, но велосипеды тоже были неплохой идеей. По крайней мере для Азирафаэля, которому не помешали бы физические нагрузки. — Так что насчёт велосипедов, мистер Панкрац? 

— На ресепшене вы можете взять координаты станции велопроката, — гордый собой, ответил Лютик. 

— Тогда отлично, — неожиданно обрадовалась Аристомаха. — Встречаемся через полчаса возле станции. 

— Как тебе это вообще удалось? — спросила Лютика Джиллиан, когда Азирафаэль и Кроули поднялись к себе, а Аристомаха решила пройтись территорией замка, чтобы немного осмотреться. От сопровождения Лютика она отказалась, но прихватила с собой фотоаппарат, чем немало обеспокоила Джилл.

— Немного харизмы и моего природного обаяния. — Если бы у Лютика имелся хвост, он бы непременно распустил его, словно павлин. — Но на самом деле, если бы не эти двое, у меня бы ничего не вышло. Так что один день мы выиграли.

— А как насчёт остальных шести? — недоверчиво спросила Джиллиан. — У тебя есть план? 

— Конечно, есть, дорогая, — подозрительно уверенно ответил Лютик. — У меня всегда есть план действий.

Джиллиан поняла — никакого плана у Лютика нет. Но выкрутиться они точно сумеют. Иначе и быть не может.


	4. Chapter 4

Насыщенный запах вереска висел в сгустившемся тёплом воздухе. Поднявшийся было с утра небольшой ветерок к полудню поутих, и теперь казалось, что бескрайнее лилово-фиолетовое море застыло, будто солдатский строй перед принесением присяги. Аристомахе случалось бывать на лавандовых полях во Франции, но теперь, видя эту красоту нетронутого уголка природы, она понимала, что даже им было не сравниться с вересковыми пустошами в Шотландии. Она оставила далеко позади своих спутников, явно не привыкших к быстрой езде на велосипеде, и теперь могла насладиться первозданностью этой частички шотландской флоры в одиночку. Она слезла с велосипеда и медленно зашагала по узкой тропинке, протоптанной, наверное, каким-нибудь зверьём, здесь обитающим. Пройдя несколько десятков ярдов вглубь пустоши, Аристомаха положила велосипед на кустики вереска и достала фотоаппарат из кофра, уложенного в багажной корзине так, чтобы не подпрыгивал на кочках. Такой пейзаж грех было не запечатлеть. Да и было здесь много чего мелкого, но очень-очень красивого. Аристомаха боялась, что на одной только пустоши израсходует всю память на флешке. Потому что разве можно было упустить момент, когда вспугнутый сверчок вновь вылезает из своей норки и заводит однообразную трель или то, как оса пирует пойманной мухой? Под ногами, в этом крошечном, но таком огромном мире, ограниченном кустами вереска, в буквальном смысле разворачивались самые большие драмы мироздания; каждую секунду здесь кто-то рождался и умирал, кто-то сражался за собственную мелкую жизнь, а кто-то пытался эту самую жизнь отнять. Аристомаха, наблюдая, как в тихой и на первый взгляд безмятежной пустоши кипит жизнь, ни на секунду не пожалела, что согласилась на предложение этих двух странных мужчин прогуляться здесь. Заметив очередное движение в вереске, она присела на корточки, чтобы немного понаблюдать за тем, что там происходит.

— В таких местах всегда кажется, что ты единственный человек на земле и весь мир в твоём распоряжении.

Аристомаха подняла голову — над ней стоял, придерживая велосипед за руль, Азирафаэль. Она хмыкнула, глядя на его немного чудаковатый и выглядящий будто из другой эпохи стиль. Хорошо хоть длиннополое пальто, в котором она его видела в первый день, он сегодня сменил на приталенный сюртук. 

— Волшебное место, вы правы. Я чувствую себя здесь маленькой девочкой, которая впервые открывает для себя мир. А где ваш друг?

Аристомаха оглянулась по сторонам, не заметив нигде Кроули.

— Мистер Смит поехал вперёд, чтобы поискать эльфийские костры, о которых говорили местные жители, — объяснил Азирафаэль. — Думаю, где-то на пустоши мы с ним непременно встретимся. 

— Или найдём эльфийские костры первыми, — хихикнула Аристомаха, возвращаясь назад, чтобы упаковать фотоаппарат и забрать велосипед. 

— Тогда мистер Смит просто позеленеет от зависти, — в тон ей ответил Азирафаэль.

— Тогда мы абсолютно точно должны разделить эту находку поровну. — Аристомаха вернулась вместе со своим велосипедом и спросила Азирафаэля: — Куда направимся? 

— Все дороги мира — наши. 

Он не сдержал ответной улыбки. 

Они не особо выбирали, какой тропинкой идти, за разговорами все дорожки казались одинаковыми. Азирафаэль понимал, что, наверное, впервые за десятилетия, если не сказать столетия, так легко общался с самым обыкновенным человеком. Аристомаха оказалась умной, начитанной женщиной, с которой было о чём поговорить. Она прекрасно разбиралась в литературе и музыке, несмотря на то, что была отельным и ресторанным критиком. Видимо, поэтому её и пригласили для того, чтобы сделать репортаж о фестивале исторической реконструкции, который должен был пройти здесь через неделю. 

Азирафаэль же на вопрос, кем работает он, выдал заранее заготовленную версию, что он писатель и немного увлекается историческими реконструкциями. 

— Так значит, вы приехали сюда за вдохновением? — поинтересовалась Аристомаха, укладывая велосипед на вереск и присаживаясь на нагретый солнцем камень.

— Да. Как раз собираюсь начать новый роман, действие которого будет проходить именно в такой местности. Тем более здесь существует интересная легенда о Королеве Вереска. Хотелось бы и её использовать тоже. — Азирафаэль положил свой велосипед рядом и сел просто на землю. 

— Как интересно. — Аристомаха подставила лицо яркому сентябрьскому солнышку. — Я никогда не слышала об этой легенде. Расскажете мне её?

— Говорят, когда-то в этих краях было легендарное эльфийское королевство, во главе которого стояла мудрая и справедливая королева, — начал Азирафаэль, следя за реакцией Аристомахи. Эту легенду он вычитал в каком-то фолианте, найденном в книжном, и теперь не мог упустить возможности покрасоваться, рассказывая её кому-либо помимо Кроули. — Но война между людьми и эльфами разрушила его до основания. В ходе этой войны погибла и эльфийская королева, прозванная Королевой Вереска. Длительное и кровопролитное противостояние, тянувшееся несколько сотен лет, закончилось перемирием и позволением людям заселить здешние земли. Но эльфы поставили условие: король людей должен был отдать эльфам свою дочь, чтобы та стала новой Королевой. Но люди обманули эльфов, и с тех пор те, затаив злобу на весь людской род, каждый год в день осеннего равноденствия устраивают игрища, на которые заманивают молодых девушек, чтобы из них выбрать новую Королеву Вереска.

— Уж не после них ли остаются те костры, которые отправился искать мистер Смит? — лукаво спросила Аристомаха. 

— Вполне возможно. — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

В своё время ни Ад, ни Рай не пожелали вмешиваться в долгую войну, шедшую на здешних землях, более того, никто не стал даже разбираться, кто с кем там воюет. Обе конторы абсолютно не волновало, были ли то эльфы, люди или ещё черт-те кто, хотя все победы и ангелы, и демоны неизменно приписывали себе, а в поражениях обвиняли противоположную сторону. Азирафаэль тогда видел кипу отчётов, которую отправили Наверх те, кто должен был остановить творящееся беззаконие, а на деле лишь пассивно наблюдали за происходящей на их глазах бойней. Но сейчас это была всего лишь красивая легенда, не лишённая определённой мистики и драматичности и как нельзя лучше подходившая к обстановке.

— А сами вы верите в эту легенду? — спросила Аристомаха после затянувшейся паузы. — Верите в то, что на самом деле это возможно?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — не сразу сориентировался Азирафаэль.

— Похищения девушек.

Азирафаэль в ответ снова пожал плечами. 

— Думаю, об этом нам больше сможет рассказать либо мистер Кэмпбелл, либо его внучка. Уверен, они лучше осведомлены в этом, — произнёс он, глядя куда-то мимо Аристомахи. Она тоже повернула голову и проследила за взглядом своего собеседника. 

На небольшом холме в нескольких футах позади неё высились пять каменных монолитов разной высоты с высеченными на них старинными руническими надписями. Тени расставленных в форме неправильного овала монолитов создавали причудливый узор на склоне холма, который удлинялся и будто змеился в сторону камня, на котором сидела Аристомаха. Азирафаэлю этот узор что-то до боли напоминал, но он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. Мысль будто ускользала, не давая поймать себя.

— Мисс Тимере, кажется, нам пора возвращаться в отель. Скоро время обеда.

Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги и протянул руку Аристомахе.

— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, что-то мы слишком здесь засиделись. И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Аристой, — улыбнулась она. 

— С удовольствием.

Азирафаэль не удержался, чтобы тайком не оглянуться. Солнце сместилось буквально на доли градуса, а тени уже сменили своё положение. Они будто втянулись внутрь себя и больше не ползли в сторону камня. Азирафаэлю опять показалось, что они что-то напоминают, что-то, виденное давно, но стёршееся из памяти, однако он отмахнулся от этой мысли. Нужно было догонять Аристомаху, успевшую отъехать чуть дальше. 

***

Кроули умел чувствовать присутствие потусторонних сил рядом. Хоть с исчезновением магии это чувство немного притупилось, но насовсем не пропало. И сейчас, рассекая по пустоши, демон ёжился от настойчивого чувства, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. У пустоши словно имелись глаза, и с их помощью она следила за всем, что находилось на её территории. И присутствием постороннего она была не слишком довольна, хоть и выжидала пока что. 

Кроули слез с велосипеда и прошёлся пешком к одному из многочисленных курганов, высившихся на пустоши. Ему казалось, что он шагает по телу большого животного, которое мерно дышит в ожидании, когда его разбудят. Если бы он когда-либо видел драконов, то непременно сравнил бы пустошь с ним. Обычный человек это вряд ли бы заметил, а если бы и заметил, то списал бы на ветер, шевелящий приземистые кустики вереска, или собственное ощущение безмерной свободы. Но ветра не было, а ощущение безмерной свободы Кроули утратил ещё после Падения. Он понимал это чувство скованности, владевшее пустошью, будто её опутали на долгие годы и не желают отпускать. Но было в её дыхании какое-то предчувствие, будто предвестник скорого освобождения. Пустошь к чему-то готовилась. Но к чему, пока было непонятно.

Тени от монолитов на вершине кургана сплетались в причудливый узор, похожий на клубок змей, а от друидских символов, высеченных на поверхности камня, будто веяло теплом и просьбой прикоснуться, провести пальцем по шершавым углублениям. 

— Что-то здесь не так, — пробормотал Кроули, прищурившись. — Что-то здесь не так. Что же ты скрываешь, дорогуша? — Он похлопал по серому камню, будто тот мог мгновенно дать ответ на поставленный вопрос. Но пустошь предательски молчала.

Кроули ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам, но ничего в окружающем пейзаже не изменилось. Мысленно сделав себе пометку расспросить старика Кэмпбелла или его внучку о здешних легендах о пустоши, демон спустился с кургана, сел на велосипед и поехал обратно в отель. А духи вереска готовились к своему возрождению.


	5. Chapter 5

Лютик лениво листал за стойкой какой-то журнал, когда Азирафаэль с Аристомахой вернулись в отель. Он проводил их заинтересованным взглядом и снова вернулся к рассматриванию картинок, читая статьи по диагонали. Из-за поворота выплыла Джиллиан, таща в руках здоровенный потрёпанный фолиант. С грохотом положив его на стойку, она достала из ящика влажные салфетки и вытерла руки от пыли.

— Это что за летопись? — спросил Лютик, полистав книгу. Написана она была на гэльском, поэтому текст он совершенно не понимал. А слишком реалистичные рисунки разных утопцев и кикимор окончательно отбили желание её читать.

— Это самый старый и самый полный сборник легенд и преданий Аргайла, — ответила Джиллиан, осматривая одежду, не осталась ли где-то пыль или паутина. — Мистер Смит попросил меня его найти.

— Зачем? — удивился Лютик. Джиллиан в ответ только пожала плечами.

— Сказал, надо. Мне вообще показалось, что он с прогулки вернулся какой-то странный, не то перепуганный, не то вдохновлённый. И всё о пустоши меня расспрашивал, об эльфах, о предстоящем фестивале. 

— А как это взаимосвязано? — после минутного раздумья спросил Лютик. — Я, хоть убей, не вижу в этом всём логики. 

— Я тоже. — Джиллиан подвинула Лютика из-за стойки и принялась проверять счета на компьютере. — И при чём здесь вообще старые легенды. А впрочем, развлечения постояльцев — не наша проблема, пока ими не начинает интересоваться полиция.

— Тоже верно, — мурлыкнул Лютик, глядя, как мимо них почти строевым шагом прошла группка реконструкторов. 

Несмотря на то, что жили те в палатках возле замка, завтракать и обедать (а иногда и ужинать) они приходили в замок. К счастью, сумма задатка, которую они оставили, с лихвой покрывала затраты на их питание. Басовитые мужские голоса и звонкий женский смех слышались теперь из столовой. На лестнице зацокали каблуки, и Лютик повернул голову — по ступенькам спускалась Аристомаха. Лютик и Джиллиан тут же превратились в ходячие олицетворения любезности.

— Мисс Кэмпбелл, — обратилась Аристомаха к Джилл, — будьте добры, продлите время моего проживания в вашем отеле ещё на десять дней. Пожалуй, я всё-таки останусь здесь до проведения вашего фестиваля. — Она повернулась к Лютику, который от удивления только и мог, что кивать, как китайский болванчик. — Здешняя местность сумела меня заинтересовать. 

Аристомаха развернулась на каблуках, а Лютик и Джиллиан уставились друг на друга, будто впервые встретились. 

— Она это серьёзно? — Лютик, похоже, совершенно не верил, что ему так сказочно повезло.

— Ты же сам всё слышал, — произнесла Джиллиан, открывая базу данных постояльцев. — Но что так могло заинтересовать ту, которая ещё утром плевалась от нашего отеля? 

— Что? Или всё же кто? — Лютик буквально улёгся на стойку, чтобы лучше видеть любезничающих на лестнице Аристомаху и Азирафаэля. — Кажется, мистер Уитфорд пришёлся ей по вкусу. 

— Слушай, так может, пока отложим нашу затею? — Джиллиан тоже наклонилась к Лютику.

— Ну уж нет, — помотал тот головой и слишком лукаво ухмыльнулся. — Я этого развлечения так не оставлю. Наша неприступная акула пера это шоу запомнит надолго.

— Как знаешь, — пожала плечами Джиллиан. — Только смотри, чтобы это шоу не вылезло нам потом боком.

— У меня всё под контролем, — успокоил её Лютик.

***

Кроули нервно наматывал круги по коридору, пока Азирафаэль непринуждённо болтал с Аристомахой. Можно было бы, конечно, пойти к Джиллиан и забрать у неё книгу, но для начала нужно было поговорить с ангелом. В конце концов он ведь тоже был на пустоши, он тоже должен был что-то почувствовать. Кроули не хотелось думать, что после Армагеддона у него развились галлюцинации. Он должен был убедиться, что Азирафаэль почувствовал то же самое. 

— Сатана, я уже думал, что вы не наговоритесь и до нового конца света. — Кроули не удержался от возмущённого фырканья. — О чём вы столько щебетали там? 

— Договаривались вечером пойти прогуляться по городку, — просто ответил Азирафаэль, не до конца понимая причины недовольства своего друга. — А что?

— Ничего. Просто мне срочно нужно с тобой поговорить, а ты стоишь там, лясы точишь.

— О чем поговорить? — насторожился Азирафаэль. — Что-то… Какие-то новости от… — Он сделал неопределённое движение головой, которое должно было обозначать указание на обе конторы. 

— Нет, — отмахнулся Кроули на ходу, направляясь в номер. — Но разговор нам предстоит серьёзный. Заходи. — Он жестом пригласил Азирафаэля войти. 

— Что произошло? — Ангел расправил свой широкополый пиджак и сел на кровать. — Чем ты так встревожен?

— Ангел, скажи, ты когда сегодня был на прогулке с этой женщиной… — Кроули запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить сложное древнегреческое имя, но Азирафаэль быстро подсказал:

— Аристомахой.

— Да, с ней, — продолжил демон. — Ты ничего странного не почувствовал?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под странным? 

— Присутствие чего-то потустороннего, древнего, опасного.

Азирафаэль сдвинул на нос тёмные очки, с которыми не расставался, красуясь перед Аристомахой, в упор посмотрел на Кроули и спросил:

— Ты что, на солнце перегрелся? Из древнего, опасного и потустороннего здесь только мы. 

— Нет, есть ещё что-то, — упрямо покачал головой Кроули. — Но я пока ещё не знаю, что именно. Я пытаюсь выяснить, но оно будто ускользает от меня. 

— Моя помощь нужна? — спросил Азирафаэль. После Армагеддона, хоть и предотвращённого, он старался не упускать из виду ничего, указывающего на то, что Рай или Ад снова решили заняться ими.

Кроули помедлил с ответом.

— Пока что, пожалуй, нет, — произнёс он, немного сощурившись. — Ты лучше наблюдай пока за всем, что здесь происходит, и от этой женщины тоже не отходи. Сдаётся мне, что она имеет ко всему этому непосредственное отношение. 

— Кстати, она умеет видеть призраков, если это вдруг важно, — добавил спустя пару минут молчания Азирафаэль. — Я утром об этом говорил, но ты, наверное, не придал значения. Сегодня ночью Аристомаха случайно столкнулась со здешним привидением, но, кажется, посчитала это всего лишь игрой воображения. 

— Что это за привидение? — поинтересовался Кроули. — Почему я о нём не слышал раньше? 

— Это один из первых владельцев замка, маркграф Оллард. Довольно интересный, хоть и немного угрюмый. Мы с ним вчера очень мило поболтали, правда, ни о чём таком он мне не говорил. Ни о чём опасном, я имею в виду. 

— Забавная история, — пробормотал Кроули и уставился в одну точку. По крайней мере Азирафаэль так думал, потому что за тёмными очками его взгляда видно не было. — Не нравится мне всё это, ангел, очень сильно не нравится. Здесь явно что-то затевается, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы нас использовали в этом, как пешек.

— Решил поиграть в детектива? — сухо спросил Азирафаэль.

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Кроули. — Надо же мне искать себе хоть какое-то развлечение. У тебя хотя бы есть эта Аристомаха, или как там её. А что мне делать без компании? К вам третьим я мешаться точно не хочу, даже не проси. — Он махнул рукой, увидев, что Азирафаэль собирается что-то сказать.

— Как скажешь, но, пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе всего, что делаешь. — Кроули кивнул, и Азирафаэль поднялся с кровати. — А я пойду и дальше присматривать за нашим медиумом. 

Ангел гордо прошагал к двери и, с лёгким хлопком закрыв её за собой, вышел в коридор. Кроули только хмыкнул. Азирафаэля уж точно нельзя было назвать любвеобильным, но эта журналистка с самым дурацким именем на свете, кажется, всерьёз вскружила ему голову. И это за неполный день! Кажется, он многого не знал о своём райском напарнике. Кроули забрал со стола телефон и спустился забрать у Джиллиан книгу. 

На ресепшене было на удивление тихо и безлюдно. Точнее, почти безлюдно — во дворе замка группка реконструкторов тренировалась драться на мечах и стрелять из арбалета, и их шутливые перебранки слышались сквозь открытую настежь дверь. Обычно, на случай, если кто-то из администраторов отлучался, клиент мог вызвать его, нажав на кнопку специального колокольчика. В Аргайле такой колокольчик был украшен ещё и миленькой фигуркой привидения, похожей на те, что массово появлялись ближе к Хэллоуину. Вероятно, это была дань местным историям о призраках. Хоть книга и предназначалась ему, брать её без разрешения Кроули не хотел. Азирафаэль приучил его относиться к книгам с большим уважением, чем даже к святой воде. Поэтому, покрутившись по коридору и убедившись, что ни мисс Кэмпбелл, ни её дедушки, ни вездесущего барда со смешным именем Лютик нигде не наблюдается, Кроули нажал на кнопку колокольчика. Где-то на втором этаже послышался мелодичный звон. От нечего делать демон начал рассматривать узор на стенах. Недавно побеленные, они уже успели покрыться едва заметной паутинкой крохотных трещин. Древний замок, судя по всему, немного проседал и нуждался в основательном ремонте. Трещины змеились по стене, складываясь в сложный рисунок, который с первого взгляда заметить было нереально. Кроули сначала пытался проследить за ним глазами, но линии постоянно путались и будто ускользали от внимания. Он втихаря взял из принтера Джиллиан лист бумаги и лежащий рядом карандаш и начал рисовать их, стараясь не упустить ни одного изгиба или разветвления. Спустя несколько минут терпеливого черчения рисуемый узор начал обретать осмысленность, и в итоге превратился в немного кривоватую цифру шесть. Кроули взглянул на настенный календарь: до дня солнцестояния и начала фестиваля оставалось шесть дней. Демон вернул карандаш на место, а лист бумаги сложил вчетверо и спрятал в карман. Не хотелось думать, что эти трещины на стене не что иное, как обратный отсчёт к чему-то, но подобная мысль была первым, что приходило в голову. После несостоявшегося Армагеддона Кроули невероятно раздражали любые отсчёты, поэтому для себя он решил во что бы то ни стало выяснить, кто и что здесь затевает, и по возможности предотвратить это. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, как к стойке подошла Джиллиан.

— О, мистер Смит, вы, вероятно, пришли за книгой? 

— Да, за ней, — рассеянно кивнул Кроули.

— Простите, что пришлось ждать, мне нужно было решить с дедушкой кое-какие финансовые вопросы. Будьте добры, поставьте здесь сегодняшнюю дату, а здесь впишите имя, фамилию и поставьте подпись. — Джиллиан выдала ему читательский формуляр, который Кроули быстро заполнил и вернул обратно, а после вставила в приклеенный кармашком к форзацу листик и протянула демону книгу. Однако тот уходить не спешил, не сводя взгляда с трещинок за спиной девушки.

— Мисс Кэмпбелл, — немного помедлив, спросил он, — скажите, вы когда-нибудь обращали внимание на трещины в стенах замка? На их форму или схожесть с чем-то?

— Замок старый и нуждается в основательном ремонте, — медленно произнесла Джиллиан, не понимая, к чему клонит её собеседник, — поэтому я, как владелица размещённого в нём отеля, всегда обращаю внимание на трещины и любые другие признаки разрушения ради безопасности наших клиентов. Но форма… Это самые обычные трещины, уверяю вас. 

— А трещины позади вас не напоминают вам цифру шесть? — Кроули решил задать интересующий его вопрос в лоб. Джиллиан смерила его нечитаемым взглядом, но всё же обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на стену за своей спиной. 

— Боюсь, что нет, — покачала она головой, — это самые обыкновенные трещины. Вам показалось, мистер Смит. 

— Ладно, возможно, и правда показалось. Спасибо, мисс Кэмпбелл.

Кроули забрал книгу и поднялся к себе. Хотелось верить, что он действительно себя накручивает, но предательская интуиция шептала, что ошибки здесь нет. Что-то происходило, и это что-то ему сильно не нравилось.

***

Следующие три дня Кроули посвятил изучению старинных кельтских легенд, покидая свой номер только для того, чтобы взять с кухни какой-нибудь бутерброд. И хотя есть ему особенно не хотелось, но человек, закрывшийся у себя в номере на три дня и не покидающий его даже для того, чтобы поесть или сходить в уборную, вызвал бы подозрения у администрации отеля. А подозрения — это то, что вообще не нужно было Кроули сейчас. Меньше всего ему хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому на поиски подсказок он отправлялся либо ранним утром, когда все ещё спали, либо поздним вечером, когда отель медленно засыпал. Хотя риск наткнуться на кого-то из постояльцев даже после полуночи всё равно был: чем меньше времени оставалось до начала фестиваля, тем больше народу толпилось в Аргайле. А подсказки обнаруживались в самых неожиданных местах: то на кухне в количестве лишних тарелок, то в расположении палаток, увидеть которое можно было, лишь взобравшись на крышу замка. И Кроули приходилось днём читать гигантский фолиант, попутно вспоминая те крохи гэльского языка, которые он знал, а ночью едва ли не с лупой заглядывать в каждый угол Аргайла, чтобы убедиться, что шестёрка на стене не оказалась плодом его бурного воображения. Но когда он наткнулся на нарисованную угольком тройку на одной из стен нежилого крыла замка, сомнений в том, что кто-то ведёт обратный отсчёт, уже не осталось. Маркграф ничем Кроули помочь не смог, наотрез отказавшись вести с ним какие-либо переговоры и беспрестанно повторяя что-то о Королеве Вереска и её скором возрождении.

— Королева Вереска… Королева Вереска… 

Кроули наматывал круги по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это имя. Внезапно он зацепился взглядом за обложку выданной Джиллиан книги. Увлекшись её содержимым, он даже не обратил внимания на рисунок, с которого эта книга, по сути, начиналась. 

— Дурак! Какой же ты дурак, Кроули! — Он с силой хлопнул себя по лбу.

Он понял, что ему нужно было найти. Сорвавшись с места, будто за ним гналась вся адская контора, он побежал к Азирафаэлю. Но, как назло, его номер оказался закрытым. Ангел, вероятно, опять выгуливал свою журналистку. Кроули решил спуститься на ресепшн — возможно, Джиллиан знала о том, куда эта парочка отправилась. Но за стойкой ресепшена вместо неё стоял Лютик.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Смит? — спросил он, когда Кроули буквально слетел по лестнице и затормозил у стойки.

— Вы не знаете, куда отправились мистер Уитфорд и мисс Тимере?

— Боюсь, что ничем не смогу вам помочь, — пожал плечами Лютик. — Обычно администрация отеля не спрашивает постояльцев, куда те направляются, только если они сами об этом не говорят. Может быть, попробуете позвонить мистеру Уитфорду на мобильный? 

Кроули достал из кармана телефон и набрал номер Азирафаэля, но тот ожидаемо не отвечал. 

— У вас случайно нет номера телефона мисс Тимере? — спросил он Лютика. 

— А зачем он вам? Что-то случилось?

— Пока нет. Но очень даже может случиться. — Кроули присмотрелся к рукам Лютика: пальцы и манжеты у того были выпачканы чем-то подозрительно похожим на уголь. Демон пожалел, что не рассмотрел утром получше фигуру, которую почти поймал за рисованием тройки на стене. А теперь никак понять не мог — похож Лютик на эту фигуру или нет.

— Что может случиться? — Лютик всполошился не на шутку. Им с Джиллиан только преступлений тут ещё не хватало.

— Пока не знаю… Надеюсь, мы успеем… — бормотал себе под нос Кроули, но, заметив пристальный взгляд Лютика, замолчал. — Когда увидите мистера Уитфорда, пожалуйста, попросите его, чтобы зашёл ко мне или позвонил. Это срочно. 

Кроули сорвался с места и умчался обратно к себе, поэтому Лютиково «Хорошо» уже не услышал. 

Нужно было действовать, пытаться как-то предотвратить надвигающуюся беду, но Кроули понятия не имел, как это сделать. У них с ангелом не было их привычной магии, а без неё они — ничто. Просить о содействии конторы означало расписаться в собственной беспомощности, а этого Кроули допустить не мог. Смотреть на торжество на лицах Вельзевул и Дагон или слушать снисходительно-пренебрежительные поучения Гавриила они с Азирафаэлем точно не смогли бы. А значит, им нужна была помощь с другой стороны. Со стороны тех, на чьи выходки обе конторы посмотрели сквозь пальцы. Кроули был абсолютно уверен, что магию после Армагеддона этим двоим точно оставили. По крайней мере, одному из них точно. Но без согласия Азирафаэля он не мог принять решение, связываться с этой парочкой или нет. 

Азирафаэль объявился ближе к вечеру, весь пропахший вереском и довольный донельзя. 

— Лютик сказал, ты меня искал. — Он по-хозяйски занял кресло Кроули, постукивая пальцем по набалдашнику тросточки, с которой с недавних пор не расставался. 

— Да, искал. — Кроули понадобилась почти минута, чтобы вспомнить, кто такой Лютик. Обычно он не утруждал себя запоминанием чужих прозвищ, а самого парня называл либо просто на «вы», либо по имени. 

— Зачем? Что-то случилось?

— Вот, посмотри. — Вместо ответа Кроули протянул Азирафаэлю книгу, взятую у Джиллиан. — Это легенда о Королеве Вереска, которую мы с тобой знаем. А вот это, — он перевернул книгу и развернул её на форзаце, — Королева, какой её все представляют. Никого не напоминает?

— Да она же вылитая Аристомаха! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что она принадлежит… м-м… не этому миру, мягко говоря? 

— Нет, она определённо человек, в ней самой нет ничего магического. Я бы это почувствовал. Но то, что она умеет видеть призраков, уже делает её необычной. И это внешнее сходство с Королевой. Я боюсь, что на это равноденствие древнее колдовство может пробудиться. Ещё и фестиваль этот…

— Я слышал, реконструкторы собираются устроить какой-то спектакль, связанный с легендой о Королеве Вереска, — заметил Азирафаэль.

— Вот! — воскликнул Кроули. — Этого я и боюсь больше всего. Мы можем не сразу понять, где спектакль, а где воскрешение эльфийского королевства. Мы без магии, Азирафаэль! А без магии мы мало что можем с ними сделать, случись что.

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

— Нам нужна помощь тех, у кого магию не отобрали после Армагеддона. 

— Ты же не имеешь сейчас в виду их? — Азирафаэль выделил интонацией «их» и кивнул куда-то назад.

— Да, имею. Ангел, я опасаюсь той силы, что зреет в недрах этих пустошей. Она слишком могущественная, — выдохнул Кроули. — Мы не должны их недооценивать.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Звони им, пусть приезжают. 

— М-м, боюсь, ангел, я смогу позвонить только одному, — протянул Кроули. — Второго придётся искать тебе.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Да уж, задачку ему Кроули задал ту ещё. Потому что найти ангела (впрочем, как и демона), который не хочет быть найденным, надо ещё постараться. И Азирафаэль постарается. Он просто не имеет права подвести Кроули и Аристомаху.

***

Каждый старинный замок живой. Он слышит и запоминает всё, что происходит в его стенах, он всеми силами пытается выведать ваши тайны, но ни в коем случае не выдаст своих. Оллард знал это не понаслышке. Сколько тайн он похоронил в собственном замке, сколько тайн хранили Эслинге, Аргайл, о скольких секретах предпочитал не вспоминать сам маркграф… Раньше он думал, что быть привидением здорово — блуждай себе по замку да жителей пугай, а большего от тебя и не требуется, но оказалось, что вместе с грузом «прожитых» годов на голову валится и груз воспоминаний. Уже несколько столетий Оллард ждал каждого осеннего равноденствия словно благословения. Его не зря называли чернокнижником: в своё время он поякшался со многими силами, чтобы спасти дочку. Не помогло. И теперь он вынужден вечность скитаться по миру, дожидаясь, пока Королева Вереска наберёт силу, чтобы освободить его душу. 

Оллард провёл рукой по холодной шершавой стене замка. Даже о том, что она холодная и шершавая, маркграф только помнил — призраки не могут чувствовать. Совершенно ничего. Тогда почему же то, что сейчас чувствовал Оллард, так подозрительно походило на сожаление? Но сожаление не по бесцельно прожитым годам, а по тому, что ему фактически придётся стать палачом. У него был выбор: либо пожертвовать невинной девушкой во имя спасения своей души, либо же остаться призраком навеки, но освободить бедное дитя от оков эльфийской магии. Что ж, видимо, пришло время Аргайлу похоронить в своих стенах ещё одну тайну. Может быть, Олларду пора сменить назначение и стать не призраком замка, а его хранителем? Маркграф резко развернулся и неслышно покинул комнату, ничем не потревожив сон девушки. Он ещё не сыграл свою главную роль в жизни маленькой Джиллиан Кэмпбелл.


	6. Chapter 6

В комнате пахло кофе и сигаретами, а ещё пылью и книгами. Они были разбросаны везде, где только можно было: неаккуратными стопками высились на столе; словно обнаженные, валялись корешками кверху на диване и полу; кое-как расставленные на полке, сочувственно-снисходительно взирали на своего хозяина, будто спрашивая у него, когда он уже соизволит навести здесь порядок. Голодные пауки вили себе гнёзда по углам на мягких перинах из клубов пыли, но хозяину комнаты и до них не было никакого дела. Наверное, пройдёт ещё немного времени, и пауки оплетут своими сетями и его тоже. За окнами с полуприкрытыми шторами шумел и гудел город, утихая к ночи, закаты сменялись рассветами, а в самой комнате менялось разве что количество пустых бутылок из-под вина, рома и виски. Алкоголь и кофе, наверное, были единственными источниками поддержания жизни в существе, клубочком свернувшемся в немного продавленном кресле с высокой спинкой. Если бы не мечущийся по полу хвост с кисточкой на кончике, можно было бы подумать, что существо давно погибло, утонув в море пыли, кофе, алкоголя и собственной боли. Но нет, если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как оно тихо, почти неслышно что-то бормочет.

_Когда замрут отчаянье и злоба,  
Нисходит сон. И крепко спим мы оба  
На разных полюсах земли.  
Ты обо мне, быть может, грезишь в эти  
Часы. Идут часы походкою столетий.  
И сны встают в земной дали.  
И вижу в снах твой образ, твой  
Прекрасный,  
Каким он был до ночи злой и страстной,  
Каким являлся мне. Смотри:  
Всё та же ты, какой цвета когда-то,  
Там, над горой туманной и зубчатой,  
В лучах немеркнущей зари._ [3]

Существо смотрело в одну точку жёлтыми кошачьими глазами и почти безззвучно шевелило губами. Рядом с ним на полу валялась недопитая бутылка красного вина, а чуть поодаль исходила паром очередная чашка крепкого кофе. 

— Я вижу, Армагеддон не пощадил никого.

Бутылка откатилась в сторону, расплескав остатки вина по полу. Казалось, будто из горлышка полилась чья-то кровь. А может, это была его собственная кровь? Из его разбитого и растоптанного сердца?

— Зачем ты пришёл? — спросило существо, не сводя взгляда с той же точки, что и прежде, только теперь её занимали бело-красные кеды гостя. — Потешиться?

— Нет. Здесь нечем тешиться. Что за стихи ты читал? Очень красивые.

— Какое тебе дело до моих стихов? Как и до меня?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Адрамелех. Поэтому я здесь.

Существо, наверное, впервые с тех пор, как пришло сюда, сменило позу и подняло голову на гостя. Кроули, присев рядом с ним на корточки, увидел бледное, но не лишённое былой красоты лицо с тёмными, почти чёрными кругами под глазами. Густые волосы, из-под которых торчали едва заметные рожки, спутались и теперь больше напоминали паклю. Несвежая и мятая рубашка висела, будто тряпка на огородном чучеле. Кроули смотрел на Адрамелеха, как смотрят на смертельно больных: правдиво, без показного сочувствия и заверений, что всё будет хорошо. Он понимал, что, если бы потерял Азирафаэля, наверное, выглядел бы так же или даже хуже. Адрамелех сейчас потерял всё, и, возможно, только отсутствие под рукой святой воды спасало его от непоправимого.

— Тебе? Моя помощь? — Адрамелех вдруг перевернулся на спину и громко расхохотался. Кроули, сложив руки на груди, терпеливо дожидался, пока его собеседник отсмеётся. — И в чём же, позволь полюбопытствовать? — спросил он, всё ещё давясь сумасшедшим смехом.

— В спасении жизней невинных людей, — терпеливо ответил Кроули. 

— О, людей, — протянул Адрамелех. — Твоих дорогих и любимых людей. А почему же ты сам этого не сделаешь? Почему пришёл за помощью ко мне — жалкому, разбитому, ничтожному?

— Отвечу для начала на второй вопрос. — Кроули резко наклонился и упёр ладони в колени, нависая над Адрамелехом. — Жалким и ничтожным ты сделал себя сам, закрывшись в этой пыльной конуре. Сколько ты тут сидишь? От самого Армагеддона?

— Какое тебе до этого дело? — огрызнулся Адрамелех, но Кроули его проигнорировал и продолжил:

— А к тебе я пришёл, потому что нас с Азирафаэлем лишили магии после Армагеддона. А чтобы распутать одно дельце в Шотландии, нам нужна помощь тех, у кого она осталась. Так что это неплохой повод развеяться, а то тут недолго и зачахнуть. — Кроули выпрямился и оглянулся по сторонам. — Я почти не знал Анастиэля, но не думаю, что ему бы понравилось, что ты тут обрастаешь пылью и коллекционируешь бутылки.

— Не смей произносить его имя, — прошипел Адрамелех, вмиг подскочив с кресла и схватив Кроули за грудки. — С ним покончено. Навсегда. 

— Ой ли? — Кроули осклабился и отцепил от себя Адрамелеха. — А если я скажу, что прямо сейчас Азирафаэль уговаривает его отправиться в Шотландию? И я более чем уверен, что он согласится. 

— И ты думаешь, что это побудит меня принять твоё предложение? — фыркнул Адрамелех. — Я не имею права общаться с Анастиэлем. Хотя ты, наверное, этого не знал. 

— Это значит «нет»? Ты не возьмешься? 

— Что нужно делать? — устало спросил Адрамелех. Воспоминания об Анастиэле кислотой жгли сердце, а разум метался в поисках решения.

Кроули вкратце обрисовал ему историю с Королевой Вереска и замком Аргайл. Адрамелех слушал внимательно, не перебивая, нетронутая чашка кофе так и осталась стоять возле кресла, источая тонкий запах отчаяния. 

— Так ты поможешь? — спросил Кроули, видя, что его коллега по Адской Конторе затягивает молчание.

— И ты не ревнуешь своего напарника к этой дамочке? — Адрамелех криво ухмыльнулся, будто пытаясь вывести собеседника из равновесия, но Кроули видел, как тяжело тому даётся буквально каждое слово. Его мысли наверняка кружились вокруг того ангела.

— С чего бы? — пожал он плечами. — В этом нет смысла. Это как если бы…

— Если ты опять скажешь хоть слово об Анастиэле, я тебя придушу. — Адрамелех снова дёрнулся было к Кроули, но вместо этого устало опустился в кресло и обхватил голову руками. 

— Я понимаю, что друзьями мы никогда не были, поэтому просить тебя о чём-либо я, по сути, не имею права, но всё же прошу. У каждого из нас теперь своя сторона, но разве это даёт нам право отворачиваться друг от друга перед лицом гораздо большего зла, чем даже мы сами? 

— Ты будешь моим должником! — коротко процедил Адрамелех, подняв голову и взглянув в тёмно-карие из-за линз глаза Кроули. 

— Я согласен.

Короткое рукопожатие стало залогом их соглашения.

Наверное, впервые от создания мира два демона заключили согласие не для того, чтобы сделать пакость человеку, а для того, чтобы спасти его.

***

В большое, во всю стену окно светило яркое закатное солнце. Казалось, будто соседние дома откусывали от него по маленькому кусочку, словно нетерпеливые дети от именинного пирога. Огромная комната, больше похожая на больничную палату — такая же стерильно-аскетичная, — выглядела бы совершенно нежилой, если бы не букетик азалий в маленькой хрустальной вазочке, такой миниатюрной на фоне всего остального. Рядом с вазой лежала развёрнутая книга. Азирафаэль аккуратно перевернул её, чтобы прочитать имя автора. Блок… 

_Мне страшно с Тобой встречаться.  
Страшнее тебя не встречать.  
Я стал всему удивляться,   
На всем уловил печать.  
По улице ходят тени,   
Не пойму — живут, или спят.  
Прильнув к церковной ступени,  
Боюсь оглянуться назад.  
Кладут мне на плечи руки,  
Но я не помню имён.  
В ушах раздаются звуки  
Недавних больших похорон.  
А хмурое небо низко —   
Покрыло и самый храм.  
Я знаю: Ты здесь. Ты близко.  
Тебя здесь нет. Ты — там._ [4]

Азирафаэль не слишком хорошо знал русский, но общий смысл уловил. Слишком близким он был и для него самого. С Анастиэлем он практически не пересекался: тот заваливал экзамен за экзаменом, и Гавриил предпочёл сослать его на Землю от греха подальше, чтобы глаза не мозолил. Но, кажется, маленькому ангелу-хранителю жилось здесь куда лучше, чем в Раю. Хотя, судя по стихам, он и здесь умудрился потерять кого-то слишком близкого. Кого-то, кого любил. 

Азирафаэль присел на краешек обитого белой скрипучей кожей дивана, на котором вряд ли кто-то когда-то спал или хотя бы отдыхал. Самому себе он казался тёмным пятном на фоне этой слепящей белизны комнаты. Никаких запахов. Никаких звуков. Ничего. Он даже потрогал стены, чтобы убедиться, что они не обиты белым поролоном, как в лечебницах для душевнобольных. Но нет, стены были привычно холодными, и ощущение холода и отчуждённости от этого только усиливалось. Азирафаэль уже начинал думать, что ошибся квартирой. Анастиэль слишком хорошо спрятался, чтобы его можно было так быстро найти. 

Азирафаэль уже хотел уходить, когда послышался щелчок открываемого дверного замка. Спустя пару минут в комнату, пятясь задом наперёд, зашёл некто в ярко-белом пальто. За собой он тащил что-то отдалённо напоминающее не то маленькую тумбочку, не то огромный чемодан. 

— Здравствуй, Анастиэль, — поздоровался Азирафаэль, вставая с дивана. 

— Зд-здравст-твуй. — Анастиэль от неожиданности вдруг начал заикаться. — З-зачем т-ты здесь? 

— У меня есть к тебе один разговор. И боюсь, коротким он не будет. 

Большие серые глаза Анастиэля расширились не то от удивления, не то от страха. Хотя скорее, наверное, от страха. Он слепо пошарил за спиной в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы защититься в случае возможного нападения, но Азирафаэль нападать уж точно не собирался.

— Ты прости, что я вот так без приглашения вломился к тебе в дом, но моё дело не терпит отлагательств.

— Что случилось? — Голос Анастиэля обрёл твёрдость, но в глазах всё ещё плескался страх. 

— Садись, я расскажу. — Азирафаэль по-хозяйски указал ему на кресло напротив, а сам снова сел на диван. 

Анастиэль слушал молча, не перебивая, лишь изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы или просил повторить то, что не совсем понял. Но его напрягало, что в рассказе «коллеги» слишком часто мелькало имя Кроули. А это вполне могло означать, что где-то поблизости будет обретаться и тот, кто… Тот, чьё имя Анастиэль боялся лишний раз повторять без оглядки и опасений, что кто-то подслушает. Хотя, с другой стороны, о Кроули тот отзывался не слишком лестно, так с чего бы им вдруг начать сотрудничать? 

— Ну так как, ты поможешь нам? — спросил Азирафаэль, закончив свой рассказ.

Анастиэль задумался. Противостоять древней и наверняка опасной магии эльфов он боялся. Хоть в своё время и умудрился проморгать их эпоху, от этого менее страшно не становилось. Но с другой стороны, он ведь был ангелом-хранителем, и в его обязанности входило защищать людей. И Азирафаэль просил его как раз об этом — помочь защитить людей. Но одна мысль никак не давала ему покоя. Мысль о «противоположной стороне». 

— Азирафаэль, я хочу знать точно, — выдохнув, скороговоркой протараторил Анастиэль, — та, другая сторона тоже будет участвовать? Скажи мне правду!

— Это как-то повлияет на твоё решение? — с нажимом спросил Азирафаэль.

Анастиэль опустил взгляд. Соврать старшему по рангу ангелу ему не позволила бы внутренняя субординация, но именно это ему отчаянно хотелось сделать. Он был уверен, что, услышав отказ, его гость вежливо попрощается и уйдёт. А Анастиэля съедят муки совести. 

— Как бы я хотел сказать тебе сейчас «да», согласиться на твоё предложение, — честно ответил он, боясь поднять взгляд на Азирафаэля. — Но я не могу этого сделать. Мне безумно сложно и страшно бросить вызов той силе, о которой ты говоришь, но ещё страшнее мне посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Ты ни в чём не виноват. — Азирафаэль встал с дивана и подошёл к Анастиэлю, положив руки ему на плечи. — Ты сделал то, на что не всякий бы решился. Но наказание всегда сурово, особенно если оно незаслуженное. Поверь, — он присел на корточки перед кудрявым ангелом с по-детски большими серыми глазами и двумя пальцами поднял ему подбородок, — если бы не крайняя нужда, мы с Кроули ни за что не стали бы вас звать. 

— Я понимаю, — кивнул Анастиэль. — Но наше начальство… Что скажет оно? Не знаю, как ты, а я пока что всё ещё подчиняюсь им. И если об этом прознают наши конторы… Я боюсь, как бы оно не вылезло всем нам боком. 

— Знаешь, мне кажется, что лучше сделать что-то полезное, чем не сделать ничего из страха возможного наказания. 

— Ты говоришь слишком крамольные для ангела слова, — выдохнул Анастиэль. Азирафаэль промолчал, хотя ему очень сильно хотелось втолковать наконец этому юнцу, что есть в их Вселенной ещё одна инстанция, гораздо выше Гавриила с его свитой, и уж она-то точно рассудит, кто из них прав, а кто виноват. Но до этого Анастиэль должен дойти сам, своим умом.

— В какой момент наш разговор свернул не туда? — улыбнулся Азирафаэль, рывком поднявшись на ноги. — Изначально, мне кажется, мы обсуждали не теологию. Ну так как? Ты в деле? 

— Если речь идёт о защите человечества, то да. — Анастиэль тоже встал с кресла и протянул Азирафаэлю ладонь, которую тот с готовностью пожал. — Куда ты говорил, мы отправляемся?

— В Шотландию. Замок Аргайл.

***

Вересковая пустошь выжидающе шумела, будто следила за тем, что должно вскоре произойти. Она не мешала, но и не помогала. Однако чью сторону выберут духи пустоши в решающей схватке, не знал никто. Но Кроули хотел показать им, что в борьбе с Королевой Вереска они с Азирафаэлем тоже не одиноки, поэтому назначил ему и Анастиэлю встречу там, где, по сути, всё и началось: возле мегалитов, где местные жители видели эльфийские костры. Адрамелеха он решил пока отправить в отель. Если они с Анастиэлем захотят поговорить, то сделают это и позже, да и свои глаза и уши там тоже нужны были. Кроули хотел держать под контролем всё, что происходило в Аргайле.

— Я так понимаю, переговоры прошли успешно. — Он кивнул на заинтересованно оглядывающегося по сторонам ангела за спиной Азирафаэля.

— Более чем, — согласился тот. — А у тебя?

— Всё хорошо. Я оставил Адрамелеха присмотреть за ситуацией в отеле — говорят, там сегодня люди пропали. Кто-то из реконструкторов ушёл на пустошь и не вернулся. 

— Ты думаешь, это оно? То, ради чего мы здесь собрались? — обеспокоенно, но не испуганно спросил Анастиэль.

— Хочется верить, что нет, — покачал головой Кроули. — Но я не исключаю и такой возможности. 

Анастиэль внезапно завертелся по сторонам, будто пытаясь определить источник звука, но кроме шороха вереска и стрекота редких цикад, ничего не было слышно. Кроули с Азирафаэлем наблюдали молча — они уже успели познакомиться с мелкими духами, но те знали только, что ни у ангела, ни у демона магии не имелось при себе, поэтому вредить никто никому не собирался. А вот Анастиэль был для них новшеством, поэтому духи, словно игривые котята, слетелись посмотреть на невиданное диво. Однако и с этим ангелом они сотрудничать не собирались и разочарованно разлетелись по своим делам спустя минут десять.

— Они всегда такие? — спросил Анастиэль, подбрасывая на ладони хрупкую фейри, расцветкой похожую на стрекозу.

— Они нам не мешают, и на том спасибо, — ответил Кроули. 

— Зато Королева теперь, надеюсь, поймёт, с кем имеет дело, и не станет к нам соваться, — слишком оптимистично заявил Азирафаэль, на что Кроули только покачал головой.

— Она скорее отправила эту мелкоту убедиться, что наши силы уравнялись и ей не придётся сражаться с практически безоружными. Но в любом случае девочку мы ей не отдадим без боя. Пусть даже не рассчитывает.

— Но договориться всё равно нужно будет. Хотя бы попытаться, — назидательно произнёс Анастиэль. Кроули согласно кивнул.

Демон был абсолютно уверен, что Королеве его слова станут известны в ближайшее время, но он также хотел, чтобы она знала — войны и жертв здесь не хотелось никому. Азирафаэль предложил отправиться в замок, чтобы успеть к ужину. Возражать не стал никто.

***

И ангелы, и демоны обладали одной чудесной способностью, говоря языком программистов, вшитой в их базовую комплектацию и не зависящей от наличия у них магии: они умели подчинять пространство своим нуждам так, что в определённых случаях могли оказаться в нужной им точке пространства, не используя никаких средств передвижения. Собственно, эту способность Кроули и Азирафаэль использовали для поиска своих помощников, и она же помогла Анастиэлю доставить всю троицу как можно ближе к территории замка, но так, чтобы их «чудесного» перемещения никто не видел. Магии здесь и без них хватало. Правда, ангела пришлось довольно долго уговаривать использовать некую долю своего ангельского внушения, чтобы его поселили в отель без документов. Но когда Азирафаэль заикнулся о том, что того же Адрамелеха, скорее всего, особо уговаривать не надо было, Анастиэль только фыркнул, что тот демон и всякие внушения и искушения — часть его демонической природы. Но всё же ворчать перестал и на предложение своих временных союзников согласился. 

***

Над вересковой пустошью стояла тихая ночь полнолуния. Лишь изредка над мегалитами пролетала какая-нибудь ночная птица или летучая мышь. Возле одного из мегалитов стояли двое. Их призрачные тела не отбрасывали теней, но они оба прекрасно друг друга видели. Женщина с копьём в руках и в длинном струящемся платье, которое в лунном свете переливалось серебристым, и мужчина в костюме четырнадцатого или пятнадцатого века, будто сошедший с древнего родового портрета. 

— Вы ведь помните наш уговор, маркграф? — спросила женщина, глядя Олларду прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, помню, ваше величество, — кивнул он. — Можете не беспокоиться, всё будет исполнено в точности по вашим указаниям.

— Я рассчитываю на вас, маркграф. Девушка должна быть доставлена к месту вовремя. 

— Я не подведу вас, ваше величество.

Оллард склонился в почтительном поклоне, но не столько из уважения, сколько чтобы Королева не увидела искорок в его глазах. Он для себя уже всё решил, не знал только, как это сделать так, чтобы не пострадала малышка Джиллиан. А впрочем, импровизацию ещё никто не отменял. Потому что разве не импровизацией было многое из того, что он делал в своей жизни? А одной больше или одной меньше — уже не столь важно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3]Александр Блок[↑]
> 
> [4]Александр Блок[↑]


	7. Chapter 7

С самого утра Аргайл стоял на ушах. Наконец-то вся подготовка к фестивалю была закончена, оставались лишь сущие мелочи, но тем не менее участники носились будто угорелые, проверяя всё чуть ли не в сотый раз. Лютик и Джиллиан репетировали свои партии в вечернем спектакле; Аристомаха, вооружившись фотоаппаратом и диктофоном, хвостиком ходила за участниками, записывая их впечатления от отеля, сервиса и атмосферы в целом; Кроули и Азирафаэль взяли на себя роль старших куда пошлют, стараясь успевать везде и слушать всё, что говорилось; точно такую же позицию заняли и Адрамелех с Анастиэлем. Живя на одном этаже, они были вынуждены постоянно пересекаться, но старались как можно меньше попадаться друг другу на глаза, предпочитая узнавать мнение «коллеги» посредством вопросов, заданных Кроули или Азирафаэлю. Таким образом, обвинить их в нарушении соглашения никто бы не смог, даже если бы захотел. Но они оба видели, как тяжело даётся другому поддержание этого самого проклятого соглашения. Адрамелех не выпускал из рук сигареты, прикуривая одну за другой, Анастиэль ходил мрачнее тучи, каждый раз ища глазами «напарника» и каждый раз отводя взгляд, когда замечал, что Адрамелех точно так же смотрит и на него. Но ни у одного из них даже не зародилась мысль оставить всё и вернуться в своё уютное настоящее. Они оба дали обещания и должны их сдержать. Со своими соглашениями и их последствиями они разберутся позже. Однако, как это часто бывает в подобной толкучке, уследить ни за Джиллиан, ни за Аристомахой не получилось. Кому и кого нужно было винить в произошедшем, тоже оставалось неизвестным. 

Первым тревогу забил Лютик. Он почти час бесцельно прождал в холле отеля Джиллиан, которая поднялась к себе, чтобы подправить что-то в концертном платье, а когда, изнывающий от нетерпения, зашёл в её комнату, там не оказалось никого. Ещё полчаса он потратил на то, чтобы обойти все фестивальные локации, убедиться, что Джиллиан нет и там и случайно наткнуться на Кроули. 

— Мистер Панкрац, что у вас произошло? — спросил Кроули, остановив Лютика возле одной из палаток реконструкторов. — Вы как будто что-то потеряли. 

— Кого-то, — уточнил Лютик. — Вы не видели Джиллиан? Я уже час её ищу, но нигде не могу найти. И телефон её тоже не отвечает.

— Где вы её видели последний раз? — Обеспокоенность в голосе Кроули можно было есть ложкой.

Лютик вкратце рассказал, что случилось, эмоционально воскликнув в конце:

— Джилл как сквозь землю провалилась!

— Боюсь, не только она, — процедил стоявший позади Кроули Адрамелех. — Второй дамочки тоже след простыл. Мы с Анастиэлем всё обшарили. 

— Куда, ну вот куда они могли подеваться? — рявкнул Кроули.

— След ведёт на пустошь, — Адрамелех щелчком пальцев прикурил очередную сигарету, — но дальше пропадает. Большая часть пустоши словно накрыта чем-то. Каким-то пологом или куполом. Он глушит магию, скорее всего. Мы с Анастиэлем туда сунуться без вас не рискнули. Мало ли что там может обитать. 

— О чём он вообще говорит? — Даже не обделенный буйной фантазией Лютик не понимал того, что сказал Адрамелех.

— Проще говоря, мисс Кэмпбелл и мисс Тимере кто-то похитил. И чем быстрее мы их найдём, тем лучше будет для всех.

Кроули рассчитывал, что его фраза успокоит Лютика, но вышло ровным счетом наоборот.

— Как похитил? Кто? Зачем? — взвился Лютик. — Что здесь вообще происходит, чёрт возьми? 

— А вот чертей поминать не советую, — медленно и тихо произнёс Кроули. — Нам только их здесь для полного счастья не хватало. Кто и зачем похитил женщин, мы пока не знаем, но обязательно это выясним. Насчёт их жизни и здоровья тоже можешь не волноваться — с ними всё будет в порядке. 

— Надеюсь, ваши слова окажутся правдой, — буркнул Лютик. Его собеседники ушли, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь, но о чём, ему уже не хотелось знать: всё затопило беспокойство о Джиллиан. 

А Кроули с Адрамелехом тем временем уже начали разрабатывать план спасения Аристомахи и Джиллиан, когда к ним подошёл запыхавшийся Азирафаэль. Складывалось впечатление, что он то ли догонял кого-то, то ли убегал — очки он где-то оставил, сюртук расстегнулся нараспашку, а цилиндр сполз на бок. 

— Кроули, боюсь, у нас проблемы, — выпалил он, едва не сбив обоих демонов с ног.

— Если ты о пропаже мисс Кэмпбелл и мисс Тимере, то я уже в курсе, — ответил Кроули, но Азирафаэль покачал головой:

— Это только половина проблемы. Я только что видел Олларда, и он сказал, что Королева вот-вот будет здесь. Он готов нам помочь победить её, но за определённую услугу с нашей стороны. 

— Какую? — спросил Кроули. Он даже не возмутился тем, что маркграфское привидение вдруг вздумало торговаться. Сейчас важно было спасти женщин.

— Покой, — просто ответил Азирафаэль. — Маркграф желает упокоиться рядом со своей семьёй и не слоняться больше по свету призраком.

— Я могу это устроить, — выступил вперёд Адрамелех. — У меня есть необходимые связи.

Кроули удивлённо поднял бровь, но комментировать связи демона не стал. Он не был уверен, что Вельз за такое возьмётся. Хотя, возможно, у Адрамелеха имелись свои рычаги влияния на Княгиню.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Азирафаэль, — тогда пойдём со мной, будем вместе договариваться с маркграфом. Кроули, а ты разыщи, пожалуйста, Анастиэля и дежурьте здесь. Мы должны обеспечить безопасность остальных участников фестиваля.

Кроули хмыкнул, глядя, как ангел быстро взял командование на себя, но протестовать не стал — они все были в одной лодке, в конце концов.

***

Аристомахе казалось, что возле этого дуба она сидит уже большую часть жизни. Ярко-жёлтое, похожее на кожуру лимона, солнце будто зависло в одной точке и не собиралось с неё сдвигаться. Листья ни на одном дереве не шевелились, а огромные бабочки, похожие на тропических, порхали над круглыми цветками поистине сказочной расцветки. Создавалось впечатление, будто они с Джиллиан каким-то чудесным образом попали на страницы детской сказки. Вот только попали они сюда явно не по своей воле. Да и пара-тройка вооружённых луками и стрелами людей сказочными точно не выглядели. Осторожно оглянувшись по сторонам, Аристомаха поняла две вещи: первое — их охраняли, причём довольно хорошо, потому что за каждым её движением пристально следили те самые лучники, таившиеся в кустах вокруг, и второе — что место, где они находились, точно не было Аргайлом. В сентябре там никак не могло так всё зеленеть и цвести. Яркая, сочная трава и обилие цветов наталкивало на мысль скорее об июне или июле, но не о близящейся середине осени. Аристомаха удивилась, что руки им с Джиллиан не связали, раз уж похитили и усыпили, но решила, что это только к лучшему — легче будет сбежать.

— Мисс Кэмпбелл! — Аристомаха развернула спящую Джиллиан лицом к себе и слегка потормошила за плечо. — Мисс Кэмпбелл! — Джиллиан не реагировала, лишь неразборчиво что-то мычала. — Джиллиан! — Аристомаха пару раз хлопнула Джилл по лицу, после чего та наконец открыла глаза и мутным взглядом обвела окружающее её пространство.

— Где я? — медленно протянула Джиллиан.

— Я не знаю, что это за место, знаю только, что бежать отсюда надо. И как можно быстрее. Ты на ноги встать можешь? — Аристомаха поднялась на ноги, размяла затёкшую спину и протянула руку Джилл.

— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Голова кружится ужасно.

Джиллиан схватилась за протянутую ладонь и с трудом, опираясь второй рукой на ствол дуба, встала. И тут же чуть не упала на Аристомаху, не удержав равновесия.

— Спокойно, спокойно. Это сейчас должно пройти.

Джиллиан постояла пару минут, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и сфокусировать зрение на каком-то одном предмете. Аристомаха крепко держала её под локоть, чтобы не упала.

— Уже лучше? Идти можешь? — спросила она негромко. Джиллиан согласно кивнула. Но не успели они сделать пары десятков шагов, как позади послышался голос, командирским тоном приказавший остановиться.

— Нам приказано не применять силу, ваше величество, но ваши движения я могу расценить как попытку бегства.

Аристомаха обернулась, на всякий случай прикрывая собой ещё нетвёрдо стоящую на ногах Джиллиан. Перед ней стоял щуплый мальчишка лет шестнадцати, крепко сжимающий подготовленный к стрельбе лук. Его пепельного цвета волосы были заплетены в сложный узор из кос, а плащ цвета молодой листвы вызывал у Аристомахи стойкие ассоциации с Леголасом из фильмов Питера Джексона. Этот же образ дополняли удлинённые уши парнишки. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вы, пожалуй, локацию перепутали. У нас тут фестиваль исторических реконструкций, а не фэнтезийного косплея.

— Ваше величество, простите, я не совсем вас понял. — Парнишка мотнул головой, но лук опускать не спешил.

— Подойди ближе, я объясню. — Аристомаха поманила его пальцем, и он несмело опустил лук, чуть приблизившись. — Ещё ближе. И опусти лук, — скомандовала Аристомаха, снимая свой синий пиджак. Мальчишка подошёл ещё на несколько шагов и, положив лук на землю, хотел было склониться перед ней на колени, но Аристомаха резким движением саданула носком ему в пах и набросила на голову пиджак. Не дожидаясь, пока лучник придёт в себя, она схватила за руку уже очнувшуюся Джиллиан и потащила в сторону видневшегося в кустах тоннеля. 

Однако добежать они успели лишь до противоположного края полянки. Буквально из-под земли перед ними выросла вооружённая копьём и луком женщина, с виду очень сильно напоминающая смесь амазонки и вышедшей на берег русалки. Её длинные, тоже заплетённые в косы волосы покрывал венок из свежего вереска, а от сияния сине-зелёного платья можно было ослепнуть.

— Ваше вы… — пискнул лучник, но женщина взмахом руки заставила его замолчать. Она медленно переводила взгляд с Аристомахи на Джиллиан, а после велела кому-то из своей свиты:

— Отведите королеву в её покои, а от второй избавьтесь. 

Придворные даже не шелохнулись, лишь кто-то из самых приближённых тихо произнёс: 

— Но кто из них королева? В них обеих течёт эльфийская кровь.

Амазонка замолчала. Молчали и придворные. Тогда заговорила Джиллиан. 

— Я не знаю, кто вы такие и что вам от нас нужно, но боюсь, вам придётся иметь дело с полицией в том случае, если продолжите держать нас здесь. Но если вы сейчас нас отпустите, не причинив никакого вреда, то, возможно, дело до полиции не дойдёт. Что скажете? 

Амазонка не ответила ничего, лишь внимательно посмотрела на Джиллиан и Аристомаху. А после повернулась к кому-то из своих придворных и спросила:

— Где Оллард? Найдите мне это проклятое привидение, и пусть скажет наконец, кто из этих двоих — истинная Королева. А до тех пор глаз с них не спускать! 

— Какая ещё королева? О чём вы говорите? — возмутилась Аристомаха. — Вы не имеете права держать нас здесь против воли! Кто вы вообще такие? Или вы думаете, что, раз напялили дурацкие костюмы и вырядились, как в фэнтезийном фильме, так перед вами все тут на цыпочках бегать будут? 

Амазонка открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, как к ней тут же подбежал ещё один остроухий и очень быстро зашептал что-то. Она повернулась к придворным, стоявшим чуть поодаль, и громко провозгласила:

— Друзья мои! Только что мне сообщили, что люди провели нужный обряд. Портал откроется с минуты на минуту. И мы наконец сможем возложить корону на голову нашей истинной Королевы.

— Она точно сумасшедшая, — прошептала Аристомаха Джиллиан. — Что она вообще несёт? Это же слушать невозможно — бред один. 

— Я, кажется, поняла, кто эта женщина, — протянула Джиллиан, вспомнив старые легенды Аргайла. — Это Королева Вереска. А обряд, о котором она говорит, это старый кельтский обряд призыва эльфийских королей. Его должны были показывать на фестивале. А я — играть роль той самой Королевы Вереска. 

— Прекрасно! — фыркнула Аристомаха. — Но при чём здесь я? 

— Пока не знаю. Но, возможно, чуть позже мы это выясним.

***

Воздух перед глазами рябил и подрагивал, будто жарким днём в пустыне. Портал открывался медленно. Видимо, со временем заклинание утратило свою силу, или реконструкторы что-то напутали — Кроули не знал наверняка. Но одно знал точно: у них оставалось в запасе немного времени, чтобы подготовиться. Увести людей не получилось, к тому же могла начаться паника, если просто взять и объявить, что своим безобидным спектаклем они привели в действие древнее колдовство. Азирафаэлю и Адрамелеху удалось договориться с Оллардом, и теперь маркграфское привидение стояло между ними и Кроули с Анастиэлем. Чуть позади юлой вертелся Лютик, которого приставили в качестве няньки к мистеру Кэмпбеллу, дедушке Джиллиан. Он узнал об исчезновении внучки от кого-то из реконструкторов и сейчас костерил Лютика на чём свет стоял. Кроули это было только на руку — бард не доставал его бредовыми идеями спасения Джиллиан и Аристомахи, давая возможность сконцентрироваться на противостоянии Королеве Вереска. 

Кроули посмотрел вправо — Адрамелех стоял с идеально прямой спиной, крепко сжимая в руках золотую диадему, украшенную сапфирами и бирюзой. Именно в этой диадеме, судя по словам Олларда, заключалась сила Вереска, и именно её должны были возложить на голову истинной Королеве, тем самым связав её с эльфийской магией навеки. «Однако если уничтожить корону в тот момент, когда сила эльфийской магии самая мощная, — говорил маркграф, — то проклятие королевства, вынуждающее его постоянно находиться в поиске истинной Королевы, развеется. И эльфы больше никого и никогда не побеспокоят». Анастиэль, стоявший рядом с Кроули, выглядел почти так же, как и его демонический напарник. Ангел буквально олицетворял собою напряжение и готовность к сражению. Казалось, ещё немного — и он обнажит свой ангельский меч и ринется в бой. Кроули вдруг подумал, что удивительное спокойствие здесь сохраняют только он и Азирафаэль. 

Наконец портал открылся, и Королева вступила на землю Аргайла. Следом за ней шагнули две пары вооружённых эльфов, ведших под руки Джиллиан и Аристомаху. 

— Джилл! — Лютик тут же оставил мистера Кэмпбелла и рванулся к эльфам. Кроули едва успел схватить его за рукав.

— Ты что творишь? — зашипел он на ухо слишком решительному барду. — Жить, что ли, надоело? Пожалуйста, предоставь дело спасения своей девчонки профессионалам и не лезь на рожон.

Лютик фыркнул и надулся, будто снегирь в метель, но покорно отступил за спины «профессионалов». Оллард тоже нырнул куда-то вглубь толпы, заинтересованно разглядывавшей прибывших. 

— Это и есть наше будущее королевство? — разочарованно протянула Королева.

— Не думаю, что наша королева с этим утверждением согласится. — Азирафаэль сделал упор на слове «наша». однако эльфийская королева, если и обратила внимание на этот выпад, то предпочла его проигнорировать.

— Где жрецы, проведшие обряд? Я прошу их подойти ко мне, — громко провозгласила она, оглядывая сбившихся в кучку реконструкторов. Они уже начинали шептаться между собой, подозревая неладное. Слишком долго они занимались реконструкцией и фестивалями фентэзи-культуры, чтобы не уметь отличить поддельного эльфа от настоящего. 

— Боюсь, вы ошиблись. — Анастиэль сделал шаг вперёд и взглянул в глаза Королеве. — Здесь нет никаких жрецов. Это всего лишь обычные люди. И я очень надеюсь, что вы не станете причинять им вред.

— Я не стану причинять вред будущим подданным нашего королевства, — с гордостью ответила она. — А сейчас я бы хотела начать коронацию нашей Королевы. Где… — Она окинула взглядом толпу, но Олларда нигде не увидела. 

— Вы это ищете, миледи? — Адрамелех, который всё это время держал корону за спиной, тоже сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку. Королева хотела было подойти и взять корону, но демон резво убрал её обратно за спину. 

— Что это значит? — опешила Королева.

— То, что корону вы получите не раньше, чем отпустите обеих девушек, — ответил Адрамелех. 

— Это невозможно. — Королева качнула головой. — Я могу отпустить лишь одну из них. Но только после того, как получу подтверждение, что вторая — истинная Королева Вереска. Поэтому отдай мне корону, мальчик, и прекратим наше препирательство. 

Адрамелех заливисто расхохотался. Да уж, кроме Богини и очень-очень редко Вельз его так никто не имел права называть. А уж тем более какая-то замшелая эльфийка. 

— Вы не поверите, милейшая, как же мне хочется прекратить это препирательство и уйти домой. Поэтому лучше будет, если вы немедленно отпустите девушек, и мы все спокойно вернёмся к своим делам.

— Я тысячу лет ждала этого момента, — Королева крутанулась на месте волчком и, подскочив к Джиллиан, приставила нож ей к горлу. Что-то тихо звякнуло — и людей, эльфов, ангелов и демонов накрыл полупрозрачный, переливающийся радугой купол, который отделил спорщиков от стоящих чуть поодаль реконструкторов, — и сейчас я не позволю вам мне помешать. Либо девчонка умрёт.

Королева плотнее прижала нож к горлу Джиллиан. Та тихо пискнула, боясь даже пошевелиться. Лютика Кроули крепко держал за локоть, чтобы тот сдуру не полез защищать свою девушку. 

— Мы оба знаем, что ты этого не сделаешь, — заговорил вдруг мистер Кэмпбелл. — Тебе не хуже меня известно, что, если причинишь вред истинной Королеве, всё твоё королевство будет проклято навеки. Никто не смеет проливать королевскую кровь. Поэтому отпусти мою внучку, и я гарантирую тебе безопасность. 

Королева тяжело дышала, переводя полубезумный взгляд с одного участника этой драмы на другого. Однако было видно, что слова мистера Кэмпбелла пошатнули её решимость. Она слишком хорошо знала силу злобы древней магии. В особенности по отношению к королевской крови.

— Забирай свою полукровку. Всё равно из неё не получилось бы достойной королевы. — Королева с силой толкнула Джиллиан вперёд, отчего та не удержала равновесия и упала на траву. Освобождённый из хватки Кроули Лютик бросился к ней, помогая подняться. Джиллиан от страха вцепилась в него, словно клещ.

— Теперь вторую, — скомандовал Адрамелех, зажигая в ладони сгусток адского пламени. 

— Нет! — Королева рванулась было к Аристомахе, но та, рывком выхватив у зазевавшегося охранника меч, направила его в грудь эльфийской правительнице. Эльфы тут же вложили стрелы в тетивы, но стрелять не спешили, опасаясь попасть в королеву. Анастиэль поднял руку, готовый магией защищать Аристомаху.

— Поверь мне, дорогуша, я знаю, как этим пользоваться, — прошипела она, глядя в ярко-зелёные переполненные ненавистью глаза Королевы. — Так что либо ты отпускаешь меня по-хорошему, либо у твоих остроухих подданных не останется вообще никакой королевы. 

— Советую прислушаться к её словам, ваше величество, — поддакнул Азирафаэль. — Уверяю вас, эта женщина не шутит.

Королева обвела взглядом всех, кто стоял сейчас перед ней, и даже немного позавидовала: её подданным явно не хватало такой сплочённости и готовности друг за друга глотку перегрызть. Она поняла, что проиграла. Её план позорно провалился. 

— Уходи, — тихо произнесла Королева, обращаясь к Аристомахе. — А вы, мои верные воины, опустите луки. Сегодня не суждено пролиться ничьей крови. 

— А это чтобы у вас больше не возникало желания когда-либо что-либо захватывать, ваше величество. 

Адрамелех бросил венец Королевы Вереска на землю и поджёг адским огнём, всё это время пылавшим в его руке. Королева молча смотрела, как сгорает в ярком пламени её последняя надежда сбросить с себя оковы вечного правления эльфийским королевством. 

— Возможно, сегодня я проиграла эту битву, — Королева гордо вскинула голову, — но не думайте, что я проиграла всю войну. Придёт время, и мы с вами снова встретимся. И уж тогда-то победа точно будет за мной. — Она повернулась к выстроившимся за её спиной эльфам. — Отступаем, воины. Не пришло ещё наше время. 

Эльфийское войско, будто единый организм, отступило. Это же сделала и Королева.

— Они не должны вспомнить ничего из того, что здесь произошло, — шепнул Кроули Анастиэлю и Адрамелеху, кивая в сторону не понимающих ничего реконструкторов. Всё случившееся казалось им какой-то бессмыслицей, первоапрельским розыгрышем. Поэтому понадобилось совсем немного ангельского чуда, чтобы убедить их, что всё это было частью сценария запланированного фестивального спектакля. 

Освобождённых из плена женщин Лютик и Азирафаэль сразу же отвели в номера, чтобы успокоились и отдохнули. Но если Аристомаха ещё держалась молодцом, то Джиллиан испугалась не на шутку, и теперь её буквально трясло от пережитого. Анастиэль с Адрамелехом, подкорректировав воспоминания реконструкторов и попрощавшись с Кроули, открыли порталы каждый к себе. Больше их здесь ничего не держало. Реконструкторы тоже вернулись к фестивальным развлечениям, больше не подозревая ничего дурного. Кроули решил разыскать среди толпы мистера Кэмпбелла.

— Почему вы не сказали сразу, что связаны с Королевой Вереска родственными узами? — спросил он без лишних предисловий.

— До сегодняшнего дня я и сам этого не знал, — пожал плечами мистер Кэмпбелл. — Джиллиан никогда и ничем не выдавала, что в её жилах течёт эльфийская кровь. Да и о том, что та женщина, мисс Тимере, кажется, нам родственница, я тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия, — добавил он, предупреждая следующий вопрос Кроули.

— А ваша речь перед Королевой? — чуть помедлив, поинтересовался демон. 

— Чистой воды импровизация. Наверное, я где-то подобное когда-то вычитал, вот и вспомнилось в похожей ситуации. Я не волшебник, не думайте, — добро улыбнулся старик. — Я всего лишь пожилой человек, всю жизнь проведший в древнем замке с огромной библиотекой. А ещё безумно любящий свою внучку. Возможно, если бы мои слова не подействовали на Королеву, я бы попробовал что-нибудь другое. 

— Значит, нам надо радоваться, что подействовали. — Кроули тоже улыбнулся в ответ и, пожав мистеру Кэмпбеллу руку, ушёл в отель. Нужно было поговорить с Азирафаэлем по поводу будущего выселения из отеля.

***

Реконструкторы выехали из Аргайла спустя пару дней после фестиваля, довольно быстро выселилась и Аристомаха. Свой поспешный отъезд она объяснила тем, что уже набралась здесь достаточно впечатлений и пора бы разбавить их чем-нибудь другим. Ни Джиллиан, ни её дедушка о случившемся на фестивале предпочитали не вспоминать, и только Лютик день и ночь носился с блокнотом и постоянно что-то записывал. Бесследно исчез Оллард. Кроули не знал, прятался ли маркграф таким образом от гнева Королевы или же Адрамелех всё же выполнил своё обещание, но ясно было одно — если бы что-то произошло, призрак обязательно дал бы о себе знать. А раз он не объявляется, считал Кроули, значит, у него всё нормально. Спустя неделю они с Азирафаэлем решили съездить на пустошь, проверить, всё ли в порядке и там. К счастью, эльфы больше никак не проявляли себя, тихо шумел отцветающий вереск, а от мегалитов веяло скупым осенним теплом. Если бы не несколько свидетелей, которые могли всё подтвердить, Кроули с Азирафаэлем считали бы, что всё это им приснилось. 

— Ну как тебе наш отпуск? — спросил Кроули, нежась под последними тёплыми лучами сентябрьского солнца.

— Ты знаешь, а мне понравилось, — отозвался Азирафаэль, рассматривая горизонт. — Я даже думаю сделать это нашим хобби.

— Что именно?

— Разгадывать тайны старых замков. Представляешь, сколько их в стране? И сколько секретов они хранят? 

Глаза Азирафаэля загорелись азартом. Он готов был хоть сейчас отправиться в новую поездку. И Кроули был с ним согласен. В Лондоне их почти ничего не держало, а за последнюю тысячу лет у них практически не было возможности путешествовать. Так почему бы не начать сейчас?

— Знаешь, а я согласен. — Кроули приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на друга. — Ты прав, это гораздо интереснее, чем просиживать зад в пыльном и душном городе. 

— Ну так что, начинаем прямо завтра? — подмигнул ему Азирафаэль.

— Да, — подмигнул Кроули в ответ.

Ярко светило солнце, и разгоралась настоящая золотая осень. Осень встреч и приключений. Перед ними, двумя абсолютно беззаботными сверхъестественными существами, простирались все дороги мира, и только одной Богине было известно, куда они их заведут.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
